Lost, And Found By Love
by Yg.lightskin
Summary: Spencer is with Wren, and everything is well... at least for now. One day she meets Toby and everything changes from that day on. (Jason and Spencer sibling moments) I do not own Pretty Little Liars.
1. Everything is Well

Driving back to she and Wren's apartment was Spencer's favorite part of the day. After a long day at Hollis College, for the twenty-two year old, she could finally see the British man she loved... or so she thought. Her class ended at 3:00 p.m, so Spencer had about an hour and a half until Wren came home from the hospital. She decided to make dinner, which included spaghetti, garlic bread, and broccoli.

At approximately 4:45 p.m, Wren returned home and greeted his girlfriend. "Hello love how was your day?"

"Great! And since your back we can eat the dinner I made." She replied.

"That sounds great love, I'll go change real quick and we can get started."

Wren and Spencer ate dinner at 5:00 and and talked about each others' day. Wren got and emergency call and had to get to the hospital quick, which left Spencer alone. After she cleaned the table and did the dishes, she worked on homework, studied for upcoming quizzes, and ended up finishing around 9:30. She decided to watch the most recent episode of The Walking Dead, and fell asleep at 10:30.

The next morning Spencer woke up with arms around her. As she saw the time of 10:04, she quietly slid out of Wren's embrace. After getting ready, she decided to go to the brew to drink her daily strong cup of coffee, and get more studying in.

Spencer goes to the brew every morning, and because of this she knows everyone working there. But when she got there, she didn't recognize the man at the cashier. As she got closer, she noticed how handsome and muscular the man was. She walked up to him and ordered her usual. When she payed the muscular man she simply asked, "You're new aren't you?"

When he looked up from the cashier to see a beautiful tall, skinny lady standing in front of him, he said "Yeah. Am I doing that bad?"

"Oh no!" She quickly said. "I just come here everyday and didn't recognize you. I'm Spencer by the way."

"Toby." He said as he handed her the cup of coffee, their fingers touching. There was a quick spark that didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank you." She sweetly said with a glisten in her eyes. She sat down at a table for two and read a chapter of _The Catcher in the Rye._

Toby came to her table to give her a napkin and noticed the book she was reading as his favorite. "Oh my favorite."

Spencer quickly looked up and smiled, "Mine too, I read a chapter everyday before studying. I'm about to go over some flash cards right now", she said lifting up the pile of cards in her hand.

"Well do you need any help?" Toby offered.

"That would actually be great. Thanks Toby."

After about an hour, Spencer went to her class, which started at 1:00.

"Umm... Spence are you okay?" Hanna, Spencer's best friend asked with a worried expression as her friend came closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine why would you ask that?"

"Because you're smiling like Goofy from Mickey Mouse. Why else?" Spencer blushed which Hanna immediately noticed. "Ooooh I get it this is about a boy..." Spencer turned even more red. "Who is it?"

"Ok first of all Hanna, I have a boyfriend." Spencer said with an annoyed look on her face. "Second of all Hanna, I just made a new friend. So calm down."

"Spence, nobody cares about your boyfriend. Not even your own brother. Me and Jason both know there is something behind that British accent. We just can't figure it out. But you never have that look on your face with Wren. It's always just a simple smile."

"Ok lets just get to class." Spencer said trying to end the conversation.

After class Spencer and Hanna went to The Brew to get some coffee. When they got there, Spencer was happy to see Toby working.

"Hey Toby!" Spencer said a little to peppy as she and Hanna entered The Brew, which Hanna noticed.

"Hey Spence. What can I do for you?"

"Just wanna get the same thing I got this morning. And by the way this is my best friend Hanna. Hanna, Toby." Toby nodded.

"I'll take what she's getting with four sugars and two creams." Hanna said smiling at the situation she was in.

After sitting down for thirty seconds, Toby brought their drinks. They gave their shares of thank you's, and before Toby had the chance to leave, Hanna stopped him. "Toby, I'm having a party on Friday, you should come. Spencer would be their."

Spencer shot daggers at Hanna with her eyes and then looked at Toby with a smile. "Yea sure I'll come." Toby responded.

"Ok great. Spence give him your number and text him the information". _Of course. Only Hanna_ Spencer thought. But she did as told. Little did they know what this party would hold.


	2. UH OH Trouble?

Chapter 2

Friday came faster than Spencer could say hippopotamus. At least thats what it felt like. Spencer met Toby Monday morning, and since then they have been eating breakfast together, and becoming closer while Toby helped her study. Even though everything was well with Spencer and Toby, the night before Friday, Spencer and Wren had a little disagreement.

Wren walked up to Spencer from behind the couch. "Spencer? Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it."

Spencer knocked herself out of her daydream, which included hair twisting and smiling. "Oh, no I'm fine. Better then ever actually." She said smiling.

"Great." Wren said walking around the couch getting closer to Spencer and then meeting his lips with hers, in a rough passionate kiss. Soon they were laying on the couch and Wren was tugging on her shirt. That's when Spencer stopped him.

"Wren... I'm not ready. How about we just wait till marriage?" Spencer said not wanting to take things too far.

Wren snapped. "YOU KNOW WHAT SPENCER? I'M TIRED OF WAITING FOR YOU. WHENEVER YOU WANT SOMETHING I GIVE IT TO YOU, BUT YOU CAN'T GIVE ME WHAT I WANT? SO SELFISH!" He yelled angrily in his British accent.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT IM NOT COMFORTABLE GIVING MYSELF UP YET."

Wren slapped Spencer and with that he walked out the door leaving Spencer alone, sobbing on the couch. She didn't know if Wren was coming back that night and she didn't want to be alone. The first person she thought of was Toby. She remembered how he told her that he lived above the brew, so she packed an overnight bag and her party outfit and drove to the brew.

Spencer didn't know what she was doing or why, but it didn't matter. After her knuckles did three knocks on the door. Toby heard a knock at the door and he didn't know who it could be at 10:00 at night. He opened the door and saw a crying Spencer with a red mark on her cheek. At that moment he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, even when she was sad.

"Spencer." Toby calmly said clearly worried.

"Can I stay here for the night please?" Spencer asked having to catch her breath between a few words.

"Of course, come in." Toby said stepping aside to let in the sobbing woman before him. As soon as she put her stuff on the couch, he said "Are you okay?"

Spencer looked at him. As soon as the mocha met the blue, she started balling. Toby enveloped her in a hug, taking in her smell. Spencer didn't hesitate to hug him back. After she stopped crying, Spencer finally spoke. "Wren and I got into an argument about not having sex. He doesn't want to wait anymore but I do. I'm just not ready. So he got mad and he... he... left." She didn't want to mention the slap she received because it would be to embarrassing.

Toby was never a fan of Wren because he liked Spencer, plus Hanna told him her thoughts of how the British man seems sketchy. "Spencer. If he isn't willing to wait for you, then why are you still with him?" Toby asked with a soothing hand on her back.

"Because he loves me. And I love him... well, at least I think I do. I don't know."

Toby sighed, "Spence, its getting late. You can take my bed I'll sleep out here." He said sweetly.

Spencer loved his hospitality but didn't feel right taking his bed. "No, its fine I'll just sleep out here and I'll see you in the morning."

"Spence, you need a good night sleep. Just sleep in my bed."

"Fine." Spencer said putting her hands up in surrender smiling for the first time since coming to his loft. "Goodnight." She said taking her bag off the couch. . Before she entered the room she smiled, "and thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Goodnight." Toby said smiling back.

The next morning Spencer woke up in an unfamiliar setting. Then the memories from last night fled back to her, and she smiled. Then it hit her, the smell of strong coffee. She got out of Toby's bed and walked into the kitchen/living room area. She smiled when she saw the shirtless man cooking eggs, pancakes, and bacon. She couldn't help but notice how built his body was.

"Good morning!" Toby said looking at the beauty in front of him.

"Don't you have work?" Spencer asked smiling.

"Not today I don't." In all honesty, Toby took the day off because he knew Spencer didn't have classes today and he wanted to spend time with her before the party.

"Well then we should do something before the party." Spencer said as Toby handed her a plate.

Toby and Spencer decided to go roller skating, since Spencer hadn't been in a while. On the other hand, Toby had no idea how to skate, so this would be an experience not to forget. When they got there, Toby didn't even know how to put on the skates causing Spencer to give him a stare basically saying, "seriously?"

When they finally got on the rink, Toby wouldn't dare to let go of Spencer's hand, one because it felt like her hand was a puzzle piece that completed his picture, and two because he didn't want to fall on his went around the rink for the next hour and a half jamming to songs and Toby finally got the hang of skating.

They decided to go get some Chinese for lunch, which was right next to the brew, and they were so into their conversation that they didn't even notice that Wren was lip locking with some blond inside the brew.

When Toby saw Spencer yawn for about the tenth time on the other side of the table, he offered they walk back to his loft. Spencer crashed on the couch as soon as she got there.

The party started at six and Spencer woke up at 4:52. She decided to get ready for Hanna's party. When she came out the bathroom, Toby was out of his room sitting on the couch. "You should get ready before it's too late." Spencer said. Toby was startled and popped his head up from his angry birds game, and then his mouth dropped to the ground. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. Spencer had a bright and tight red dress that hugged her shape perfectly and stopped at her upper thigh. Her makeup wasn't to heavy, but you could tell it was there.

Toby finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah your right." With that he walked into his room. Spencer noticed Toby's reactions her outfit and a feeling overcame her. The kind that you can't explain, but its the best ever.

The party was at Hanna's somewhat large apartment. Spencer spotted her gang and walked to them. Everyone couldn't help but notice the handsome tall man she brought with her that wasn't Wren.

"Hey Han." Spencer said with a smile.

"Hey Spence. Toby. I'm glad you could make it." Hanna said actually sounding nice. Toby returned a smile.

"So everyone this is my friend Toby. Toby this is my short best friend Aria, her boyfriend Ezra, my brother Jason, and his girlfriend Cece." Spencer said as she pointed to each of the individuals. "And there's Caleb over there, Hanna's boyfriend."

"Oh ok. Its nice to meet you all." Toby said with a genuine smile.

"You too." Jason said giving Toby a "bro handshake".

"Oh Spence can you go get my purse out my room? I need something out of it."

"Sure." When she went in the room the door shut behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Wren. "What the hell Wren you scared me."

"Sorry but I didn't wanna come uninvited." Since Hanna never invited Wren to her parties. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry about last night, and I want you to come home."

Spencer didn't really feel like accepting his apology. Toby did tell her he should wait for her, but she did "love" Wren. "I forgive you." Wren replied with a "Great!" And smashed his lips on to hers pushing her against Hanna and Caleb's dresser. When he took his hand and lifted her dress, she stopped him and pushed him. "Wren please, I'm still not ready." And as soon as she said it she regretted it, because anger flashed through Wren's eyes. The same anger that did before he slapped her last night.

He walked up to her, slapped her cheek, pushed her on the bed, and roughly kissing her. Spencer kept yelling for him to stop smelling the alcohol in his breath, but he wouldn't. Before he had a chance to rip her dress, he stopped, and fell to the ground. Spencer saw Hanna with a pink furry lamp in her hand. Wren then got up and ran out the room.

"Spence are you okay?" Hanna asked worriedly as she hugged her thin best friend. "Yeah thanks to you." Spencer said catching her breath and registering what just happened. "Hanna I have to ask you a favor." Hanna looked at er with a sympathetic smile. "Yea sure anything."

Spencer took a breath trying to catch it. "Can you not tell anybody about this please. Wren was just drunk and... and he acts that way when he's drunk. It was nothing." Hanna looked at her as if she were crazy. "Spence are you crazy? He just slapped you and almost raped you. And what do you mean he acts that way when he's drunk?"

"If you're wondering does he usually hit me, the answer is no, but his attitude does change towards me. That's why I hate when he's drunk. But please Hanna don't tell anyone." Spencer said practically begging.

Hanna hated telling Spencer no but she also cared about her. "Fine. But if this happens again, your leaving that British loser. Understand?" Hanna said pointing her finger.

"Yes." Spencer nodded as if Hanna was her mother. Hanna hugged her one last time. "Now lets go party!"

The night was fun, besides the part where Spencer was almost raped, but when she danced with her friends and Toby, she forgot all about it. But when the party ended her attitude changed since she knew she had to go home to Wren. She drove slow, and walked up her apartment stairs slow, not willing to take the elevators. She slowly took out the keys and unlocked the door. When she opened it, the apartment was dark, and quiet. _YES!_ She thought. She tried to go to sleep but she tossed and turned until she heard the apartment door, and faked as if she were asleep. Wren got into bed next to her and feel into a sleep softly snoring.


	3. Problem Solved

Spencer walked out to the kitchen. "Thank god you're back, I was worried after last night you wouldn't come back." Wren said nervously. "Mhmm." Spencer replied with no expression while she ate the breakfast Wren made. In all honesty, she didn't want to stay in this relationship. She saw all the shows and movies where wives and girlfriends were abused. But her parents approved this relationship, and that was enough to stay in one, plus where would she go if she did leave? She was knocked out of her thoughts.

"Spence, I'm sorry." Spencer rolled her eyes. "I was drunk and.. and" he was cut off.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you saying you're sorry. If you're so sorry and you really love me you would stop drinking and wait until I'm ready." Her volume increasing every two or three words. By the time she's finished she's glaring at him, and Wren turns around and hands her coffee which she takes into the bedroom leaving Wren in the kitchen alone.

She couldn't stay in the house that day, not with her and Wren both having a day off since it was Saturday. So Spencer called her brother and asked to go over his house that he shared with Cece. Jason told her yes and Cece was already excited she was coming over. She got ready in thirty minutes putting on light makeup consisting of concealer, blush, neutral eyeshadow, and tinted lip gloss. She curled her hair in loose curls and put on some skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt showing cleavage. She left the house without saying anything to Wren.

...

Before she could even knock on the door, Cece swung it open and hugged Spencer as if she hadn't seen her in a year. "We have to go shopping! We haven't been in like two months!" Cece exlaimed as she held Spencer's shoulders.

"Hi to you too" Spencer said followed by a laugh.

"Oh sorry. Hey Spencer how are you. Did you have fun last night?" Cece asked sarcastically.

"Yea." She wasn't lying though. She honestly did have fun at the party, besides when she was told to get Hanna's purse. "I'm gonna tell my brother hi before we go." Cece nodded and smiled, following Spencer into the house where Jason was sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv.

"Hey Jay. Me and Cece are going shopping so I just wanted to say hey before we go." Jason looked up."Hey Spence." He smiled. " You just got here though. You don't wanna spend time with big bro?" He said with a fake pout.

"Nope I'm good." She said smirking.

I'll drive you." He said as he got up and fetched his keys and phone. "You sure babe?" Cece said. Jason rolled his eyes "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Let's go."

...

When they walked in the mall Cece was the first to talk. "Ok. You were quiet the whole ride here, is everything ok?" She was concerned. "Oh um. Yea everything is fine. Its just that" Spencer paused trying to think of what to say. She didn't want to say too much but Cece could also tell when people are lying. "Wren wants to do it, but I don't want to. So every time I reject him, he gets mad." She took deep breaths. Cece hated Wren. His accent was annoying and he always looked at Cece inappropriately.

"Oh hun I'm sorry. But if he's not willing to wait for you then why are you still with him, plus he gets mad whenever you say no. That anger could lead to more." Cece said mattarfactly. _It already has._ Spencer thought. Toby told her the exact same thing. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

"You know what. Lets forget about Wren and lets just do what we came here for." She said forcing a smile on her face.

"Ok. But on the other hand... what's the deal with that Toby? I saw the way you too looked at each other."

Spencer blushed, making her lips form a straight line. "We're just friends. We met last week and just became really close. We connected so fast and I feel like I've known him my whole life."

"Yea that's just code for, 'I like Toby.'" Spencer rolled her eyes and Cece just laughed at the brunette in front of her.

They spent the next three hours shopping and and getting their nails done. Then they ate lunch at Taco Bell. After they ate lunch, Cece called Jason to pick them up. When he did they made small talk and were back to the house in three minutes. The three decided to all watch a movie, _This is 40._ Every thing was great until Jason and Spencer got a text from their parents.

 _Just wanted to let you guys know were having dinner at our house next Saturday. Melissa has an announcement to make. -Mom and Dad_

Jason and Spencer rolled their eyes in unison and Cece could already tell it was from their parents. "You gotta go to dinneeerrrr." Cece sang teasingly. "You're gonna come with meeee." Jason sang back pecking her on the lips. Cece pouted "Thats not fairrrrrr. Hmph"

Spencer laughed. She admired her older brothers relationship with Cece. It was like something her and Wren never had and never would have. She saw the time and decided it was time to go.

...

Right as she walked in the apartment she saw a girl that she knew as Alison, sitting on the couch talking and laughing with Wren. She was her former best friend from high school. "Ali?" Alison looked up and smiled. "SPENCER! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled as they hugged each other tightly. Spencer looked at her confused. "I live here Ali." Then Alison slapped her forehead "duh" and they both laughed.

"Well I was just leaving but we should catch up soon. Same number?" Spencer nodded and Alison smirked closing the door behind her.

"What was Ali doing here?" Spencer asked as she walked to the kitchen to put her bags and purse down.

Wren thought for a second. "She had a few aka a lot of questions about leukemia. And some about pregnancy." He realized how dumb he sounding once the words left his mouth.

"She couldn't meet you in you're office?"

"She didn't want to. She told me she wasn't comfortable talking about those subjects in front of people."

Spencer didn't think much of it. So she decided to go into their bedroom and watch some youtube on her laptop. After about an hour Wren joined her. "Are you still mad at me?" Spencer looked at him. Then took a deep breath. She sure as hell was mad at him, but for some reason something completely different came out her mouth, "I don't know what I am right now. What am I to you Wren?"

Wren looked down for a beat. Then looked back up at her, "You're the best thing thats ever happened to me the most beautiful, smartest, and loyal women ever. You're my true love." He said smiling.

Spencer looked at him as if he were crazy. "Really?" He nodded, and she laughed. He looked at her with confusion. "If thats so true then why can't you respect me?" Once again, anger flashed through his eyes, and fear flashed through Spencer's.

"Who do you think you are Spencer?" He slapped her. "Why can't you respect me and my wants?" He pushed her chest causing her to fall against the headboard, and this time Spencer didn't leave. She stayed right where she was looking Wren straight in the eye tears falling down her face. And she thought to herself _I'm not going to be that girl. The one who's always abused. That's not me._ So she kicked his crotch and intertwined her fingers making them into a fist, and punched his neck with both fists combined. He waled in screams of pain.

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE THAT GIRL. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING WREN? YOU'RE ABUSING ME. WE BOTH DON'T WANT TO BE IN THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP AND YOU KNOW IT. IM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I TRY FOR YOU? I TRY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY OTHER THAN SEX. IS THAT ALL YOU WANT FROM ME? UGH!" More tears fell out her eyes as she yelled at him. And Wren was speechless.

"You're right." He said in a calm voice. "I don't want to be in that kind of relationship. I'll wait for you as long as it takes. And I love you for you. I know you don't want to hear it but, I'm sorry...truly. I love you." Spencer forced a smile but didn't say anything back. She remembered what Hanna told her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she just sat there looking into his eyes getting bored. He leaned into a passionate kiss, and Spencer didn't kiss back till after a few beats. And with that they fell asleep.

...

The next day was Sunday which meant Spencer had to go to work. She went to work once a week as a Zumba instructor to make extra cash for savings and personal use. The studio she danced at was _Just Dance Rosewood_ and she had two classes each Sunday, one sixty minutes and the other ninety minutes, but today, she had to cover someone's class since they were out which left her with another sixty minute class.

She woke up at nine since her first class started at ten thirty. She decided to wear some blue exercise pants that stopped at her ankles. She wore a pink and purple Zumba shirt with black and white flannel around her waist. Her shoes were pink nikes with a purple sign. She decided to put her hair in a half up half down style and then left for the studio.

Besides Annabelle, the lady working at the front desk, Spencer was the first one there, and she went to the dance floor to set up the laptop with her playlist of songs for that class. Then Hanna, Aria, and Cece walked in the door all looking ready to work out.

"HEY SPENCE!" They all yelled in unison as they got their water bottles and but their bags in a cubby, which caused them all to laugh.

"Hey guys! You ready to turn up?" They all laughed.

"How's Wren?" Cece asked not really caring.

"Probably the same old boring, annoying, and cocky loser he always is" Aria encountered shrugging which made Hanna and Cece laugh, but made Spencer gave her a look of "really Aria". By this time, more people had walked into the studio waiting on the dance floor and Spencer saw the time of 10:28, so she went on the stage set up for the dance instructors to greet everyone and start dancing.

...

After the dance class Spencer decided to go back to her apartment to make a smoothie before her next class in an hour. When she got there the door was already unlocked, but when she walked in she heard banging and moaning from her bedroom. She quietly walked to the bedroom, going unnoticed, and the door was cracked, but just enough to see everything. Her eyes went huge and her hands covered her mouth as she saw the sight in front of her.

It was Wren and Alison going at it. HARD.

Spencer quickly ran out of the apartment with everything still in hand she came in with, and drove to the brew to get an iced coffee. Then an idea came to her mind when she saw Toby behind the counter. "Hey Toby!" She said trying to plaster a smile over her disappointed expression.

"Hey Spence, what can I do for you?"

"Well two things actually. One can I have an iced coffee, and two can you come over my apartment at 4 and help me with something?" She said sounding innocent.

He had no plans, so he thought sure. "Sure." Spencer smirked. "Thanks." And then she took her coffee to go sit in her car. She sat there for fifteen minutes, somewhere in between texting Toby her address. She had another thirty minutes till her next class after the fifteen so she drove back to the studio teaching her next class. The dancing really got her mind off things. You would've never known something was wrong unless she said something.

After that class, she went back to the brew to get yet another iced coffee, but Toby wasn't there. She actually sat and drank her coffee this time, then went back for her ninety minute class.

...

When Spencer arrived at her apartment Toby was already at the door. Wren was working a shift as he claimed he was doing earlier. "Sorry I'm late. I was having a long conversation with some old lady." He smiled at the thought. "No problem. So what am I here for?"

"So this is gonna sound crazy. But I need you to help me pack my stuff and move it all out." She said as the opened the apartment door.

Toby was taken back. "Wait...what? why?"

"Its a long story and I'll tell you when you start helping me."

Spencer told him everything from the first night he hit her to the day he caught him fraternizing with her old best friend. Then she told him how she's gonna tell her parents to stop paying for the apartment since she won't be living there. Toby thought for a moment when they finished packing everything up. "So where am I taking this stuff to?"

 _Great job!_ Spencer thought. She had everything planned but that. "Honestly I don't know. Aria and Ezra's apartment is the size of my old bedroom. I am definitely not moving in with Hanna and Caleb. Jason and Cece are just gonna tell me 'I told you so.' So I don't know where I'm going." Spencer said trying to think as they stood in front of each others cars.

"Spence calm down. You can stay with me." He said.

"Really? THANK YOOUUUUUU." And they took separate cars to the loft.

When Spencer got settled in, she called her parents and told them she and Wren broke up and the reason. Then she said to stop paying for the apartment they shared. She told Toby she was going back to the apartment to do something. It was eight o'clock and Wren should be back at eight thirty.

...

When Wren entered the apartment he saw Spencer sitting on the couch looking directly at him with a smirk on her face. She thought how weird it was that she didn't feel any emotion after discovering what her so loving boyfriend had been doing with Alison.

"Hey love. How was you-"

He was cut off. "Don't call me that." She hissed.

Then Wren took in his surroundings. The tv was gone, some of Spencer's pictures, and little things around the living room and kitchen were gone as well.

"Spencer what's going on. Where's all our stuff?" He said scared of the answer.

"Oh you mean my stuff?" She said standing up. "It's a funny story actually. Let me start it off with a majic trick. Poof... you're single."

"What do you mean?" Wren said confused.

"What the hell do you think I mean?" She laughed "I saw you and Alison going at it. You should be more careful next time. I would hope there wouldn't be a next time but that's none of my business anymore. Oh and by the way, you should pack up your stuff because you no longer live here." And with that she walked out the apartment leaving Wren in the middle of the apartment frozen and in shock.

Spencer was proud that she was out of her abusive horrible relationship. All she needed was one last straw, to make sure things couldn't work, and she got it. Out of it all, she had Toby, who she kinda liked, and was super supportive and generous. When she got back to the loft Toby had handed her a key, and she gladly took it, replying with "Thank you."

Toby noticed how happy Spencer looked and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "You know what we should do?" Spencer looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "Play scrabble. I have a game in my room."

She smirked at him. "I would love to win a few games of scrabble."

"Woah, woah, woah, who said you were gonna win?"

"Who said I wasn't? You're looking at a scrabble champion who's never been beaten."

"That will change after tonight." He said as he went to get the game.

...

A few hours, games, and shots of alcohol(not a lot) later, the two were having a whole bunch of fun while Toby was unbeaten.

"I can't believe you beat me with a dumb word like goofball." She pouted.

"I can. It's right there in front of our faces. See?" They both laughed.

Toby got up to use the bathroom and Spencer started to clean the game. When she put it back under Toby's bed, she heard a knock on the door, and Toby yelled, "Can you get that? I'm washing my hands."

"Sure." She replied. When she opened it, she saw a tall woman with dark brown hair, green eyes, and confused face. "Oh I'm sorry I thought Toby lived here."

"He does." She replied. "He's just busy right now." And then Toby came to the door. His eyes widened and Spencer can sense the tension between them. So she stayed right where she was, to support Toby.

"Jenna." He said coldly.

"Hey Toby." She replied with an awkward smile.

Toby had told Spencer very little about his family. All she knew is that he had a father, step mother, and step sister named Jenna, but his mother passed away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"I wanted to talk... to you... But I didn't know you had company." She looked at Spencer.

"We don't have company." Spencer said.

"Oh." Jenna said. "Well then Toby, I'll see you around I guess." With that she walked away.

Spencer closed the door. "Um is everything ok? I couldn't help but notice the awkward tension between you two." She said with an uncertain face expression. Toby sat her down on the couch and said "I've been needing to vent, but I didn't know who to do it to, but I think I found the right person. Please, this stays between us." He told Spencer with a serious face.


	4. Growing Closer

"Toby, you can tell me anything." Spencer said placing her hand over Toby's. Once again feeling a spark.

"I know. So lets get started." He swallowed. "So Jenna and her mother moved into my house when I was fourteen, back when we lived in Philly. She always got everything she wanted and if there was an issue, everyone believed her." He took a deep breath. "So one day, when I was 15, sitting in my room reading a book, Jenna came in talking about how handsome I am and how she's so surprised girls aren't calling the house every second. Then she came closer, and I moved closer to my headboard because I didn't feel comfortable around her. Soon there was nowhere else for me to go, so I just stared at her, while she smirked at me. She touched my abs, but then she surprised me when she kissed them. I told her, 'Jenna this isn't right what are you doing?' And she just said 'What? We aren't really related.' So then she found her way to my mouth and kissed me, and I didn't kiss back, I just pushed her off me. She told me 'You better watch who you're dealing with, its not hard to convince my mommy and your daddy you've been forcing yourself on me.' And I didn't want to get in trouble for something I didn't do. So then she... she..." Toby breathed one last time, "she took my virginity." Toby didn't realize he was crying until Spencer wiped tears from his cheeks. Spencer looked at him with sympathy. He continued, "But it didn't stop there. She kept coming in whenever our parents were out threatening me with hammers, belts, or just punches, and of course I wasn't gonna hit her. So then I got a job, to save money so I could get out of there. Nobody knew of my plans to be out by the age of sixteen, and I found this place online. Ever since, I've been living here."

Spencer's mouth was slightly open. "Toby...I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She hugged him, and he didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"Well, its over. And I'm never going to let that happen again." He said wiping his tears. Spencer just stared at him with a slight frown. "Hey, lets go to the grille. Get some food, I'm starving." Toby said.

"Um yea. Ok." Spencer replied back.

...

They were seated quickly since it was 9:05, and pretty empty. They ordered food and talked about the weather and things that had been happening in the world, like Donald Trump being president. Then the bell to the entrance rang and they both looked up to see Jenna walk in. They looked right back at each other and Spencer was able to tell him, "She's coming this way."

Toby's face expressed an annoyed look and Spencer put her hand over his for reassurance.

"Hey Toby. Again." Jenna said once she reached their table. Toby just sat there staring at Spencer's eyes.

"I don't think we've officially met Jenna. I'm Spencer. I've heard so much about you." Spencer said with a fake smile.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Jenna looked down at their hands, and then spoke. "Toby, why don't we meet for lunch so we can catch up?"

Toby looked at her with disgust. "How about we just talk now since were already here." He suggested.

"Um are you sure?"

"Yes. Anything you say in front of me can be said infant of Spencer." Toby said as he looked at Spencer with a small smile, which Spencer returned.

Jenna awkwardly sat next to Spencer. "Ok well, I'll start with our parents. They are getting divorced."

Toby kinda smiled, which caused Spencer to smile. "Really? Thats cool. But why was it so important you tell me that?"

"Well because. I thought with them no longer together..." She glanced at Spencer. Spencer new exactly what she was going to say, and Toby just looked dumbfounded. So she finished her sentence.

"So you thought you and Toby would finally have a chance?" Jenna was taken back, but that was exactly what she was going to say.

"Yeah. Basically." Jenna said looking down.

"You really are crazy you know." Jenna looked back up at Spencer. "You know good and well Toby wasn't, and isn't comfortable with the idea of you. He ran away from home because of you. So why do you think he would want to be with you?"

Jenna took a deep breath. "This is why I wanted to talk in private."

Toby's smile was bigger than ever, and he couldn't hide it. "Spencer we should go." He said as he threw money on the table, and put on his jacket. When Spencer finally stopped glaring at Jenna she put on her coat and left out the door Toby was holding opened for her. Toby finally let out his laughter.

"What's so funny?" She said smiling.

"You. Its just adorable when you get mad."

Spencer turned red. _Did he just call me adorable?_ She thought.

"You know, you're the only person who it seems would ever believe me. Thank you." He said.

"I was able to see how uncomfortable you were, so I just finished what she started." She said with a shrug as he opened the car door for her. When they both got in the car, Spencer spoke. "Toby can I ask you something?"

Toby looked at her. "Yeah anything."

"Does anybody else know about Jenna, like what she did to you?"

"No." Toby replied. "You're the first person."

Spencer felt so special, causing her to smile. And she gave Toby a hug, since in his truck there was no division between them. They were so busy in their little moment, they didn't even notice their little stalker.

...

When they got back to Toby's loft, well their loft, Spencer realized something. "Toby. Where am I going to sleep?"

Toby thought for a second. "In my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Toby please. You're just begging for back pain. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Nope. Then you'll have back pain."

"Ok then I have an idea. We just both sleep in the same bed. You have a king size right?"

He thought about it. "Yea. I guess so." Toby thought of sharing a bed with Spencer, and liked what he thought.

"You guess? You don't know what size bed you have? Shocker."

Toby laughed. "Yes Spencer. I have a king size bed." Spencer laughed with him.

That night they went to bed at 11:30. They both moved in their sleeps, causing Toby to wrap his arm around Spencer's petite body. So when she woke up, the position she was in felt the most comfortable out of any other position. Then she realized how awkward it would be when Toby woke up, so she quietly slid out of his embrace.

As soon as she got up, Toby opened his eyes. "Hey Spence." He yawned. "Did you sleep well?"

Spencer actually slept better then she had in a while. "Mhmm" she said as she stretched her arms above her head. She looked at the time of 10:00. "Toby. What time do you have to work your shift today?"

He was still laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Um 9:45 why?"

"Because you're fifteen minutes late." She said.

Toby jolted up. "Damn it." He said as he ran around the room frantically to get ready. "I'll see you downstairs" He said as he ran out of the room. Spencer laughed at the sight in front of her. About thirty minutes later, Spencer was downstairs at the brew, getting her daily strong cup of coffee.

"Glad to see you made it here without tripping or getting fired." She said with a laugh after he handed her the coffee and she handed him the key he forgot. "Forgot your key."

"Thank you."

"Remember to set an alarm for tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to get fired." She said.

"Yea well I think you're trying to get me fired now." He said gesturing to the long line behind her.

And she walked away. She read a chapter of a new book she had found and Toby helped her with the flash cards after the line died down and Angie took over. Then she went to her class, which was finished at three. So she decided to visit a Zumba class at the studio. To her surprise Cece was there.

"Hey Cece!" Spencer said causing Cece to look up from her phone.

"Hey Spence. You visiting Brandy's class today?" Brandy was another one of the dance instructors who taught at _Just Dance Rosewood,_ and she taught 4:30 classes on Mondays and Thursdays.

"Yup." Spencer said with a smile.

"Doesn't Wren hate when he gets home and dinner isn't ready?" Cece asked confused.

"Well Wren isn't my concern since we broke up and I live with Toby now, and Toby actually gives me freedom soooo." Spencer said as she hugged Brandy.

"OMG! What happened?" Spencer smiled.

"Yesterday I came home from the studio and saw him and Alison going at it. I just needed one last straw to tell me that our relationship wouldn't work. He pulled it when he cheated."

"Wait, Alison Rollins?"

"Yup." Spencer said as she went behind the front desk to check someone in after Annabelle went to the bathroom.

"Wait, what other straws did he pull?" Cece asked confused.

"Abuse and attempted rape." Then she looked at the time on the computer behind the front desk. "Time to dance." She said with a pep in her step to get on the dance floor.

When they got on he dance floor Brandy got the mic. "Hey everyone. Welcome to Just Dance Rosewood where we do dance inspired fitness. Spencer's here, so if you can't really pick up on moves, look at her. Also, if you're new, it doesn't matter if you move like me or anyone else in this room. As long as you're moving, you're doing it right. LETS DANCE!"

Spencer joined Brandy a few times on stage even giving each other a few slaps on the butt. When the class was over, the two girls, Spencer and Cece, went to the brew to get some coffee. To their surprise Hanna and Caleb were there talking, not even noticing Spencer and Cece. After they got their coffee, Spencer and Cece sat in the booth with Hanna and Caleb, and Hanna was startled.

"Hey guys." Caleb said with a laugh as he saw Hanna jump,

"What the hell, a warning would've been nice." Hanna said fixing her designer blazer.

"Hi I'm Spencer I just sat down next to you."

"Hi my name is Cece, and I'm sitting next to you."

Hanna sipped her coffee. "So why do you two look so sweaty and nasty?" Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Caleb said.

"What? I can't help but notice."

"We just got back from the studio." Cece said.

"Really? Is Wren like out or something because you never go to the studio after class if you have to make him dinner?" Hanna said with her eyebrows arched out of confusion.

Cece cleared her throat. Spencer began to talk,"Honestly, I don't know or care where or what Wren is doing. He's not my issue anymore."

"WHAT!?" Both Hanna and Caleb said.

"They broke up duh." Cece said.

"About time." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Caleb said again.

"And now I'm living upstairs with Toby."

"Wow, wow, wow. You and Toby? That was fast." Hanna said.

"I know right." Cece replied.

"You two are gonna make pretty babies." Caleb teased.

"Guys calm down. I didn't have any other place to go so he offered I live with him."

"Excuse me?" Hanna and Cece said together.

"What, I'm not living with you two because I don't want to hear constant moaning or 'I told you so' every damn second."

For about the next thirty minutes, the four had conversations, some including Spencer being honest about the last few days of Wren and Spencer's relationship. Then others including what's been going on in each others lives. Spencer finally decided it was time to go upstairs, because she was getting tired.

She went upstairs to see and smell Toby making tacos. "Hey Toby. Food smells delicious." Spencer said.

"I'm glad because I didn't know if you liked tacos or not." He said.

"Don't worry, I love them." She said as she sat down on the couch to watch the last few minutes of Dance Moms.

"Spence, do you think you can help me?" Toby asked from the kitchen.

"Yea. Whatcha need?" She asked as she walked to him.

"Just some help with the dough." He was making garlic bread, mostly because he knew Spencer loved it. Toby looked back at Spencer to see she was handling the dough wrong.

"No, Spencer thats not how you do it." He said with a laugh as he came up behind her to help her with the dough, placing his hands over hers. Spencer loved the feeling of Toby's body against hers, it was like that feeling that she couldn't explain but was the best ever.

She turned around to see Toby with a small smile.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yup. Can you handle the rest?" By this time, their faces were inches, no centimeters away from eachother. His blue eyes woke Spencer up from her tired state.

"I think I can manage." Spencer replied with a soft voice.

They started to lean in when they heard a knock on the door. Toby quickly put the pan of dough in the oven and ran to the door letting Spencer wash her hands. But he tripped over his shoelace for no reason, so Spencer just opened it laughing at him.

She opened it to see a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair. "Oh! Hi. You must be Spencer, I'm Emily." The tan girl said.

"Oh Emily. You're Toby's best friend. I've heard so much about you." She said with a smile. Toby finally made it to the door.

"I hope good things." Emily said with a laugh.

Spencer smiled. "Yes good things." Then she widened the door for Emily to come in.

Toby had been calling Emily everyday for the past week to tell her about the beautiful, lovely girl he met that left him star strucked named Spencer. Because of that, Emily already knew that Spencer was living with Toby. "Hey Em." Toby said.

"Hey Tobes. I was downstairs getting coffee, and just wanted to stop by."

"Well we're about to eat dinner so, would you like to join us?" Spencer asked.

"I would love to." Emily said taking off her sweater.

...

The evening was filled with laughing, and Emily and Spencer connecting. Spencer and Emily had planned to go to the carnival that will be in town on Friday. Spencer even invited Emily to one of her Zumba classes on Sunday. Toby loved the fact that two of his favorite girls were connecting as friends so fast. They transferred numbers, snapchats and instagrams, and sometime later Emily left.

Honestly, neither Spencer or Toby were tired, so Spencer helped Toby clean up, and then they watched a movie in Toby, well their bedroom. Toby was wide awake, but Spencer fell asleep halfway through, automatically using Toby's body as her pillow, as if it were natural. Toby didn't have a problem with it, he just fell asleep with his hands in her hair.

...

They woke up the next morning at the same time, since Toby actually remembered to set his alarm were still in the same position from when they went to sleep, neither of them wanting to get up. Since Spencer didn't have to get up for another hour, she went back to sleep in the same position and Toby decided to slowly slide from under Spencer's arm and head. When he got out the bed, he stood in front of her for a while watching her sleep, wanting to get right back in bed with her, but he had to get to work, so he got ready, and went to work.

When he went downstairs, there was no line, so he decided to call Emily.

"Hello?" Emily's sleepy voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Em. I just wanted to tell you something." Toby said with a smile, which Emily sensed on the other side of the phone.

"Ok this is about Spencer. Go ahead."

"So before you got to our home, we were about to kiss but you ruined the moment."

Emily laughed. "Sorry Toby. I didn't mean to."

"Anyways, after you left, we watched a movie together and she fell asleep. But the good part is that she fell asleep on me. Like her head and hand were on my body, and when my alarm clock woke us both up, she went right back to sleep in that position." Toby said as he smiled.

"Toby."

"Yes."

"Tell her how you feel. She clearly feels the same way you feel towards her, and you want to be with her. So tell her how you feel."

"Ok. I will tell her tomorrow." Toby said with a sigh.

"Yay!"

...

Later that night, Spencer and Toby were eating Spaghetti and drinking vodka. So both were a little over tipsy, but able to register what was going on. "So tell me a story, nobody knows." Spencer said out of the blue.

"Excuse me" Toby said with a laugh.

"Seriously. Tell me a story nobody knows. And I'll tell you something nobody knows."

"Ok." Toby shrugged. "I used to date this girl. Yvonne. She was sweet, kind, you know, the usual." Spencer leaned closer to him putting her head on her hand. "We were together for about six months, when she was offered a job in Maryland. I went to go visit her as a surprise, but when I did, I walked in on her having sex with some random dude."

"Wait a minute, so she cheated on you? Such a hoe."

Toby laughed, and leaned closer to her resting his chin on his hands. "I guess you could say that."

"Well. I'm not the only one who's been cheated on. Ready for mine?" Toby nodded as they moved closer together.

"I have a twin who lives in England named Alex." Spencer said dryly.

"WHAT?" Toby said as he leaned closer.

"Yup. My parents told me a few months ago, when I saw paper work I wasn't supposed to see. Apparently, they weren't prepared for twins, and even though they had all the money in the world, they just gave her to some rich family."

"Wow." By this time they were less than an inch away.

"I feel flattered that you trust me with that secret." Toby said.

"I don't know. Something about you screams 'Toby can be trusted.' And I believe my instincs." Spencer said as she leaned closer with a smile.

Their lips touched, and it was like a whole bunch of explosions full of love. It was as if their tongues knew exactly where to go, to their lips knew exactly what to do. They finally pulled apart after a few seconds. "I've been waiting to do that for a while." Spencer said.

"Me too."

And they lived happily ever after. Sike haha you thought. Every good thing has its downs.


	5. People From the Past?

The next day was Tuesday, and Spencer and Toby both woke up happy. The night before, Toby actually spooned Spencer, and it wasn't awkward or unintentional. When they got out of the bed after staring into each other's eyes, Spencer decided to talk.

"Toby. What are we?" She said with a face wanting to know answers.

"Where do you want to be?" Toby said flirtatiously.

"With you. But I don't want to jump right into a relationship. Considering the fact what happened in the last one."

"Honestly Spencer, I will wait for you for as long as you need." He grabbed her hands. "I would never hurt you the way he did."

"Thank you." Spencer said smiling. She hoped he was right, and something in her heart told her to believe him. "I'm going to take a shower." She said turning around, but before she headed for the bathroom, Toby stopped her.

"Wait!" Spencer turned back around. "Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Toby asked hopefully.

"Of course." Spencer said right before she walked into the bathroom door.

...

"Em, I can't wait. I have something special planned for her. And then I have this other thing I'm going to do later." Toby went on. "I feel like she's the one. Like I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Yvonne. And I thought I was in love with her. But anyways, I'm excited." Toby said joyfully.

"I can see that. Well hear it." She said from the other side of the phone. "You sound like a peppy girl with a low voice." She laughed.

"Well what can I say?"

"I'll say she's a keeper. And she really makes you happy. But uh Toby, I gotta go. So, I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye." Toby said as he finished his croissant. He was happy his best friend approved of Spencer.

...

Later that night, Spencer and Toby left the loft for their date.

"Can you tell me where I'm going please?"

"All I'll tell you, is that it's a special place, and you will feel special when you get there. Your favorite food is still pizza right?" Toby said trying to reassure himself.

"Yes Toby." Spencer said with a laugh. Toby knew that from all the mornings he helped her study, and he never forgot anything she said. She amazed him.

After driving for about forty-five minutes, Toby pulled up to a small building, with a sign, saying _Xiomara's Pizza_.

Toby got out of the car, and open the car door and restaurant door for Spencer, holding her hand as they walked in.

"Xo?" Toby called out. Spencer was confused. Then out of the kitchen came a tall middle aged looking lady with brown hair, freckles, and a big smile.

"Toby!" She said as she ran to hug the smiling boy. "You look just like your mother. I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I've missed this place." He said as he looked around. Spencer could her the accent in the woman's voice and assumed she was hispanic.

"And who's this beautiful girl?" Xiomara asked gesturing to Spencer with a smile.

"This is Spencer. Spencer this is Xiomara, my moms best friend."

"Nice to meet you Xiomara." Spencer said with a smile as Xiomara hugged her.

"Please, call me Xo. So what can I get for you and your girlfriend Toby?"

"Oh were not-" Toby was cut off.

"I'll take a sherly temple and cheese pizza." Spencer said.

"And I'll just take my usual."

"Ok. It will be right up." Xo said as she went back into the kitchen.

Spencer and Toby went to sit down while they waited for drinks.

"Let me tell you why this place is so special." Toby said with a smile.

"Yes, that would be nice." Spencer replied with a chuckle.

Toby smiled. "My mom and I used to come here together every Friday night. Just us two. Nothing ever stopped her from coming here with me, even if something big came up, she put it aside. We never missed a Friday night until she died. But her and Xo were best friends, and Xo has always been like a second mother to me. My mother and her had so much in common, which is why i'm always reminded of her when I see Xo. This place is so special because there are so many great memories here. And you should feel special because you're the first person I brought here. Not Emily, not Yvonne, you. And this place feels even more special with you in it." Toby put his hand over Spencer's.

"Wow Toby." She was on the verge of tears. "That's truly beautiful. I do feel special. Very special" Spencer said with a closed lip smile.

"Here are your drinks!" Xo said. To Spencer's surprise, they ordered the same drink.

"Thank you." They said in unison which caused them all to laugh.

"My pleasure." Xo replied.

That night, they ate pizza, which to Spencer was the best ever, and they learned more about each other. The two realized how similar and different they were, which made them both have that feeling that can't be explained but is the best ever. But that night, Spencer would meet someone, and that someone would impact her life greatly.

Toby had one last stop for Spencer before going back home. Ice cream.

"So you're gonna think I'm crazy, but this will be the best ice cream ever. Trust me." Toby said grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh trust me. I trust you." Spencer said as she intertwined her hands with his and they walked into the ice cream shop.

"Hello how can I help you?" They lady behind the register asked.

Toby said his usual order from heart, only asking for two instead of one. When they got the ice cream, they decided to take a walk. Spencer was licking her ice cream like crazy. "So I'm guessing you like it?" Toby said with a grin.

"This is the best ice cream ever!" Spencer exclaimed like a child.

"Told you." They spent the next three minutes walking, talking, and laughing, until they heard a voice, which felt awfully familiar to Toby.

"Toby?" The voice from behind said.

Spencer and Toby both turned around. "Yvonne." Toby said with a mix of dryness and awkwardness. Spencer jolted her eyes to him, and they did some sort of body language which Spencer somehow understood that this was the Yvonne that cheated. Toby intertwined his fingers with hers for reassurance, and Spencer returned a squeeze.

"How are you?" Yvonne asked with a smile.

"I'm fine." Then it became awkwardly silent.

"Hi Yvonne. I'm Spencer. I've heard so much about you." _This is gonna be a good one._ Toby thought.

"Oh. Hi Spencer. Nice to meet you." Then she saw the intertwined fingers.

"Mhmm." Spencer said dryly. "I thought you lived in Maryland?"

"I did but Rosewood was just calling me and I decided to come back."

"Oh thats nice. Yea Rosewood is a small town. Will always be my home. Ya know, no secret can ever get around here." Spencer said with a fake laugh, emphasizing the word secret.

"Yeaaahhh." Yvonne said dragging the "ahhhh" knowing there was meaning behind what Spencer was saying. "I don't like secrets, so I guess I made a good choice to move back." Yvonne said looking around.

"Yea me either. Lies and cheats are whats causing this world to come down. You know what I mean?" Spencer said kind of sarcastically. Toby was just watching the show in front of him between the two girls with a faint smile on his lips.

"Yea. I guess you could say that."

"Mhmm. I would hate to have great intentions but just end up heart broken. You know?" Spencer said sternly.

Then Yvonne looked speechless. And there were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Toby cleared his throat. "Well we better get going. See you around Yvonne." And with that, Spencer and Toby left the scene holding hands, and went back to Toby's truck.

"You're so funny. Crack me up every time" Toby said as he let out his laughter.

"Well, she just annoyed me. I don't know why though." Spencer shrugged it off.

"Because you have feelings for me, and you don't want anybody to hurt me. Why else?" Toby said with a smile.

Spencer hit his arm playfully. "Thats not what I meant. Something about her seems fake, and its reeeaaallyy annoying."

"You're so cute when you're sassy." Toby which caused Spencer to look at him with a smile and glisten in her eyes.

"And you're just cute period." Spencer said leaning in for a passionate, but gentle kiss, which Toby returned. Yvonne though, was watching them from afar. A frown on her face, and the only thing she could think was _I made a mistake. Why did I do that to him?_

...

That night, Spencer and Toby layed in bed staring at the ceiling and holding hands. "Have any ex-boyfriend stories?" Toby said out of the blue.

Spencer looked at him with a small smile. "Yeah. It's not really interesting though."

"Everything about you is interesting."

"Ok, well. His name is Andrew. We had a great relationship, back in senior year and the summer before I started college. Everything seemed fine. But one day, he just told me I had too much drama in my life, and he walked away. I was living the life of a normal teenage girl. But I hadn't seen or heard from him ever since he left, so I just got the memo we were over. And then Wren came along, a year after that. But..." She paused to take a breath. "That was the past and this is the present. I'm happy now."

"Really?" Toby liked the thought of him making her happy.

"Yeah. There's something about you that can't be explained." Spencer loved the fact that she could openly share her feelings for the boy next to her.

"I love how we can share our feelings for each other." Toby said.

"I was just thinking that."

And the two fell asleep after a few more minutes of talking. Once again shifting in their sleep, and you can guess the rest.

...

The next morning Spencer woke up to a knock on the door. Toby was still sleep, so she slid out of his embrace, but that woke him up. "Who's that?" Toby asked. The knocking got louder. "I was just about to go and see." Spencer replied.

"Ok. I'll come with."

They went to the door to see a brown haired man standing there. He was almost as tall as Toby but just as muscular. His eyes lit up when he was Spencer, and Spencer eyes went wide while her mouth made a perfect O. Toby saw Spencer's reaction and was confused but he put a hand on her back for reassurance and comfort.

"Andrew." Spencer said with sass and coldness.

"Hi Spence." Andrew said awkwardly, as he eyed Toby.

"Spencer. My name is Spencer to you." She snapped back. "How did you know I live here?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is I found you." Spencer was glaring at him so Toby decided to step in.

"So you're Andrew. I've heard so much about you. I'm Toby."

Andrew saw the hand on Spencer's back, and jealousy and anger when through his veins. "Oh really? I hope good things." Andrew nervously laughed.

"No not really." Toby replied.

"Oh..." So do you live here?"

"Of course. I wouldn't just leave her here alone without an explanation. That would be really heartbreaking." Spencer knew what he was doing, and a smile played on her lip.

"You know what man, if thats some kind of game you're trying to play its not funny." Andrew fired.

"Wow, don't talk to him like that." Spencer barged in.

"Oh really? And just who is he? Some random dude?" Andrew replied.

"Actually, get your facts straight." Spencer breathed. "He's a man that appreciates me for me, and if theres and issue he'll come to me." Her voice started to go away as she cried. "He wouldn't leave me for no reason or explanation." She inhaled to catch her breath. "Toby is there for me when I need him. Unlike you ever were." Spencer said with tears going down her face. Toby enveloped her in a hug.

Andrew was silent for a while. "I'm sorry Spence."

"Spencer." She instantly shot back.

"Please just go." Toby said calmly as he closed the door.

When Spencer finally breathed, she spoke. "Thank you."

"It was no problem. I actually like being there for you." It was Wednesday and Spencer had to get ready for class whilst Toby got ready for work.

"I'll see you downstairs." And she walked away to take a shower.

...

Spencer went to Hanna's apartment after her class. When she knocked on the door, she was greeted by a short brunette named Aria. To her surprise, was also at Hanna's house. Which was great because she needed girl talk bad.

"Oh. Hey Spence." Aria opened the door wide to reveal Hanna and Cece painting their nails on the couch.

"Hey Spence." Hanna said concentrating on her nails.

"Hey girl." Cece said also concentrating on her nails.

Aria and Spencer just laughed at the image in front of them. "Soooo... You guys wanna hear something interesting?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah!" The girls replied in unison

"Toby and I kissed... a few times actually. Andrew is back, and so is Toby's ex-girlfriend." Spencer said after sitting down on one of Hanna's chairs.

All three of the girls looked up at Spencer with wide eyes. "Oh, and did I mention that Toby and I are going on dates?"

"Aww." All the girls said. Then Hanna became serious saying, "Explain."

"Well, Toby and I were a little past tipsy when we first kiss, and we told each other how we felt. The next morning we were sober, and I asked him what we were, he asked me, and I told him I want to take things slow. But honestly I don't think I want that anymore, instead something more... official. But before Toby and I kissed for the first time, he told me a story of his ex-girlfriend Yvonne. It was such a coincidence when we ran into her on our date. Basically I threw shade at her, and then Toby and I made out in his truck. Then this morning, Andrew came to the front door. I still don't know how he found out where I live. But anyways, Toby threw shade at him, and then Andrew went crazy, causing me to stand up for Toby, and letting out a few tears. Toby comforted me and told Andrew to leave. And here I am after my class talking to you." Spencer explained.

"Ok." Aria said inhaling. "At least you and Toby are open about your feelings now."Aria said trying to plaster a smile.

"Wait so, why is Andrew back?" Cece asked.

"Yea. Like didn't he break your heart?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. He told me all that mattered was that he found me." Spencer said.

"And how do you feel about him?" Aria wondered.

"I feel nothing for him. Everything I feel is for Toby. I don't know. I've known him a few weeks, but I feel so connected with him, like I've known him my whole life." Spencer smiled at the thought.

"See how she keeps talking about Toby?" Cece said with a laugh.

"Spencer's in looooovvveeee." Hanna sang. All the other girls laughed, and Spencer actually thought about it. "See. She didn't deny it." Hanna continued.

"Guys calm down. I've only know him for like, a month."

"Ok? Ever heard of love at first sight?" Aria added.

...

Back at the loft, Toby was preparing something. This something would change the rest of his life. He had went all out, to set it up. He hoped it wouldn't all go to waste. So when the door opened, his heart when one thousand miles an hour. Behind the door was a Spencer with her jaw to the ground. He heard her say his name softly, and he loved the way she said it.

...

Spencer was already feeling better after girl talk. So when she opened the door to the loft, her attitude was on positive three hundred. She saw a Toby, with a tuxedo on, and she automatically felt dumb wearing a black and red floral dress and black two inch heels. He had a bright smile on his face, which caused her to smile back. There was the table that sat four, but only had two chairs directly across from each other. In the center of the table were flowers in a beautiful vace. All around were lit candles, and lights tracing the creases of the room. She was in awe.

She looked around the room, and all she could say was "Toby."

"Please Spencer... have a seat." Toby said as he moved a chair for her to sit down. Spencer did as told.

"I've prepared a meal. Which is not code for I got it from the grocery store." They both chuckled as Toby entered the kitchen, and moved the pot on the stove to the table the two were sharing. He removed the top to reveal Fettuccine Alfredo, which Spencer loved. On the sides of the table were vegetables and garlic bread(Of course). Toby made her plate, and Spencer was still in awe.

"Toby. What is this?"

Toby cleared his throat as he made his plate. "This is me, asking you to be my girlfriend."

"What?" Spencer said shocked.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, these last three weeks of my life have been amazing. And not because of my new job, or my new gel." Spencer laughed. "Because of you. And these last few days have made me feel so good. Sticking up for each other, feeling my lips against your's, holding you at night, and last but not least... living here with you." Toby took a deep breath and grabbed Spencer's hand. "So, will you make me the happiest man alive, and be my girlfriend?"

Spencer was tearing up. "Yes. Yes, of course." With that, Toby moved from out of his seat, Spencer as well, and they met their lips together for a passionate kiss.

"I hate to ruin the moment but this food looks pretty good, and I don't want it to get cold." Spencer said while they caught their breath.

They ate, and Spencer thought the meal was her best yet. Maybe because it was prepared by Toby, or maybe because it was actually that good. But it didn't matter, because good or bad, she was now taken by the man she had her eye on for a while, and she couldn't be more happy.

Once finished eating, Toby spoke up. "I have something for you."

"Again?" Spencer replied surprised with her eyes widening.

Toby pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket, and Spencer was confused. He opened it to reveal a necklace, with a pink diamond in the center, and small diamonds surrounding it, spelling out "love."

"It was my mother's. My father gave it to her, and when she was sick, she gave it to me, and told me to give it to someone special. I found that someone special, and its you."

"Toby." Spencer let her tears fall. "Its beautiful."

Toby got up to put it around her neck, and helped her up to give her a chaste kiss. "It looks beautiful on you. Just like anything else you wear."

 **Ok so this is my first author's note, and I have no idea what I'm doing lol. But this chapter was just pure happiness I guess, but there will be trouble in paradise. And did you notice how I added Xiomara from Jane The Virgin? Lol probably not. Btw, I'm updating a lot because school starts next week.**


	6. Oh no! Drama!

It's been one full day since Spencer and Toby made it official. They were both happy, kissing, cuddling, massaging, and even Instagram posts. If you watched the couple from afar, you would think they were newly weds.

...

Tonight, Spencer and Emily were going to the carnival. They decided that Emily would go to Spencer and Toby's loft at 5:30, and Spencer would drive them to the carnival that started at six.

Emily did three knocks on the door, and after about five seconds, it was opened by Spencer.

"Hey Em." Spencer said as she opened the door for Emily to come in.

"Hey Spence." Emily replied as they hugged.

Toby was sitting on the couch. "Wow, you guys are already calling each other nicknames."

"What else would we call each other?" The two said in unison causing them all to laugh.

"How's official couple life going?" Emily asked with a wink.

"How do you know about that?" Spencer asked. Emily's smile widened and Spencer looked at Toby and turned her head to the side.( **A/N i hope you get what I'm saying. Like she looked at him with her head kind of leaning to the side.)** He just laughed.

"What? I'm finally dating the one and only Spencer Hastings. Who would I not tell?" Toby said with shrugged shoulders in his defense. And the two just stared at each other in awe.

"Well we better get going Spence, I know you hate being late." Emily said.

"True." Spencer said before she gave Toby a kiss. "Lets go." She said after grabbing her purse and keys.

"You guys are cute." Emily said once they left.

The car ride was full of Spencer and Emily jamming to _Bad and Boujee, Rake It Up, and Bank Account._

Once they got to the carnival, they payed twenty dollars for an all night pass. They were having so much fun on all the rides and activities, even betting on who would scream each time. After about ten rides and activities, the duo decided to get some food since they were both starving. They told each other funny childhood stories, and Spencer learned how Emily was a professional swimmer. Then someone walked up to their table.

"Emily? Spencer?" Emily looked right up and her eyes went wide, while Spencer just rolled hers.

"Hi Yvonne." Emily said cautiously.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Yvonne said to Emily sounding peppy. "Hey Spencer."

"Hi Yvonne!" Spencer said forcing a big smile on her face.

"Are you guys here alone?" Yvonne asked. Emily and Spencer nodded. "Oh well me too."

"Really? Then why don't you join us?" Emily said sarcastically, but apparently Yvonne didn't pick up on it, because she sat down next to Spencer. Spencer became even more uncomfortable, so she shifted in her seat.

"So when did you two meet?" Emily asked already knowing the answer, since she and Toby had their daily talk of tea.

"Toby and I were on a date, and we ran into her on the sidewalk." Spencer recited. Yvonne flinched when she heard the word date.

"So Emily, are you and Toby still best friends?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yup." She replied.

"Oh that's nice." Yvonne said.''

Emily and Spencer ate the rest of their fries, while Yvonne did something on her phone.

"Hey... who want's to go on the ferris wheel?" Spencer asked once she finished chewing.

"Sounds fun." Emily said. "You in Yvonne?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go!" Spencer said picking up her tray to throw it in the trash.

Before they reached the top of the Ferris wheel, it was completely silent. Spencer and Emily were sitting next to each other while Yvonne sat across from them. When they reached the top, the Ferris wheel stopped, for the people on the bottom to get on and off.

"Spencer, I like that necklace, where did you get it from?" Emily asked. Spencer knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh, Toby gave it to me. He said it was his mother's, and she told him to give it to someone special." Spencer replied tracing the necklace with her thumb.

"So you and Toby are a thing?" Yvonne asked.

"No." Yvonne took a sigh of relief. "We're more than that."

"Oh..." Yvonne drifted off as she thought. _I have to get him back before its too late._

"Um Spencer... what exactly did he tell you about me?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, he said that he went to Maryland to surprise you, but he walked in on you cheating, and he was heartbroken." She put her arm around Emily. "But, Emily was there for him and she really helped him move forward" Emily smiled at Spencer.

Emily asked actually curious, "Why did you do that to him Yvonne?"

"Yea, he's like the most loyal, loving, sweetest, kindest person ever. So why did you hurt him like that?"

"Its wasn't like that.!" Yvonne fired back at Spencer.

"Really? So what was it like then?" Spencer asked.

"I just...I missed him so much, and I wanted to see him, so I got a drink at the bar, and then made out with some guy. Then I took him to my apartment, and then Toby walked in." Yvonne tried to explain.

"If you missed him so much then you should've called him, texted him, FaceTime. Not hook up with some random dude." Emily said. The Ferris wheel started moving again.

"I know, and I realize that, I made a huge mistake."

"It doesn't matter anymore, because he's happy now. Happier then ever." Emily said gesturing to Spencer.

"This is too much." Yvonne said.

"What?" Spencer said confused.

"You guys interrogating me with questions. I see what you're tying to do. Prove Toby is more happier with you then he was with me. You don't need to brag about it in my face. Yes I made a mistake, but that was a year ago. And I'm done with that." Yvonne said in her defense.

"Nice to know. But that won't change anything between you and Toby." Emily said. Yvonne rolled her eyes while Emily and Spencer just started to laugh. The Ferris wheel had reached the bottom, and Yvonne got off really fast heading for her car. She didn't know where she was going to go, but it was away from Spencer and Emily.

Spencer and Emily went on two last rides, before they decided to pick up some Chinese food. Then Spencer dropped Emily off and went back to she and Toby's loft. But when she opened the door, the only thing she could say was "What the hell!"

...

Yvonne sat in her car for thirty minutes thinking if she was going to do this. But she really loved Toby, and she was willing to do anything. So she got out of the car in her lingerie, and knocked on the door. After about thirty seconds, it was opened to a shirtless Toby.

"Yvonne?" Toby asked confused.

"Hi Toby. Guess what? I realized something." Toby lifted his eyebrows. Yvonne put a hand on his chest, rolling it down his abs.

"Yvonne. I don't know what you're trying to do, but it wont work. I'm over you. I'm with Spencer." Toby said moving her hand.

"Blah. Blah. Blah Spencer. Who cares about Spencer?"

"Me! I do, and she would never hurt me the way you did."

"I could change you're mind about who you care about." She pushed him into the loft, and kicked the door closed, attaching her lips to his. He didn't kiss back, instead he pushed her off of him.

"Yvonne. Please stop. Leave... please"

She once again kissed him, but this time she used all the strength in her hands to hold his head down, so he couldn't move. But he still didn't kiss back. Then the door opened. And all he heard was "What the hell." But Yvonne still didn't move, she kept going at it. So Toby pushed her even harder away from him causing her to fall against the floor. "Spencer, its not what it looks like."

"Really? Because I see you shirtless, and her in lingerie. So whats going? Why the hell is she here?" Spencer said putting the bag of Chinese on the floor and crossing her arms. Anger zooming through her body.

"He invited me here." Yvonne said making up a story.

"NO I-"

"Thats bull. He doesn't have your number. So whats really going on?" Spencer said looking at Toby with a serious face and her lips forming a straight line.

"I was in the room watching TV and I heard someone knocking on the door. I assumed you left your key, but Yvonne was on the other side of the door. She came onto me, and kissed me, but I told her to back off because I'm with you, but she held my head and I couldn't move, so I had to push her off of me, which is when you came in." Toby explained. Spencer just looked angrily at him, her foot tapping. "Spence, I made a promise to you, I would never hurt you the way he did." Spencer had a tear falling down eye and was going to speak but was cut off. Yvonne just rolled her eyes.

"Actually, thats not what happened..." Yvonne barged in.

"Get out!" Spencer yelled. Yvonne put her hands up in surrender, and walked out. Spencer locked the door behind her.

"Spencer please don't cry, I promise to you I didn't cheat." Toby said walking closer to her.

"I believe you." Spencer said looking to the side.

"Really?" Toby's eyes lit up and he walked even closer to her.

"Really." She smiled wiping a tear. "I have no reason not to. Plus Emily and I kinda made her mad earlier when we bragged about our relationship and interrogated her with questions." She sniffed wiping her tear.

"Wait what?" Toby said confused.

"Long story." Spencer chuckled, wrapping her arms around Toby's neck and they joined their lips in a somewhat passionate kiss. "I brought Chinese!"

"Yay!" Toby screamed in a childish voice.

They ate Chinese, and Spencer explained what had happened earlier at the carnival, and Toby just replied with, "Thats my girl!"

Soon the conversation got serious when Toby wanted to say something to get it out of the way. "Spencer I just thought you should know, I haven't had sex ever since the Jenna thing. I plan to keep it that way until marriage."

"Really? Thats great. Good for you Tobes." Spencer replied.

"I'm serious Spence."

"I am too. I actually want to wait till marriage as well." And the couple smiled at each other. "I must say how I'm not shocked that so many girls want you." Spencer said flirtatiously.

"Really? Why is that?" Toby replied with a grin.

"Because you're everything a girl could want. Handsome, tall, loyal, sweet, kind, and supportive."

"And I must say, you're beautiful, funny, smart, brilliant, and sexy all in one." And the two joined their lips in a passionate kiss, which lasted a pretty long time if you ask me.

...

That night, Yvonne decided to take a trip to the bar. She was on her fifth shot of tequila when a man came up to her and spoke, "Rough day?"

"Yup. I try to get my ex back, but his girlfriend keeps getting in the way." Yvonne said downing her sixth shot.

"Oh well me too. Instead her boyfriend thinks he's the shiz." They both laughed. "What's your name pretty girl?"

"Yvonne."

"Andrew. And by the way, if he doesn't see how beautiful you are, then you shouldn't be with him." He said inching closer. If only Yvonne could believe that. Or remember it. She turned her head away from his face. "Let me take you home Yvonne." Andrew said. "Where are your keys?"

Yvonne put her hands in her purse digging for the keys and threw them on the counter. Andrew threw a fifty dollar bill on the counter, and helped her out of her seat taking her to his home. That was the start of a new friendship.

...

The next day was Saturday, and Spencer had dinner with her family. She was stressed about it since she would have to explain why she and Wren broke up, plus she would have to deal with Melissa's "judgy" boyfriend, Ian. Toby could see how stress she was, so he comforted her.

"Spence, I know you're nervous, but you need to stop before you chew a whole in your cheek." Toby said taking her hand in his.

"Nervous is an understatement. Plus the fact that they still think I'm going to school for law. And the fact that I just learned I have a twin sister. And they think I'm single. My parents are super judgmental and the definition of tough love." Spencer rambled.

"Spencer. I think you're overreacting."

"Nooo I'm not. Everyone there is gonna have their significant other. While I'm going to sit there sipping my wine lonely." She stared out the window and then she gasped. "Unless, you come with me?"

"I would love to, but are you sure you're ready for that? I mean look at you. Your parents don't even know I exist." Toby tried to explain.

"Well that will change after tonight. Please Toby, come with me. I'll call my parents and tell them I'm bringing a guest." Spencer begged.

"Ok. I'll come."

Spencer's eyes lit up. She pecked his lips about four times saying 'thank you' in between. Then she called her parents to tell them she was bringing guest.

...

Toby drove Spencer to her parent's house, and Spencer was taking deep breaths along the way while Toby was chilling like a villain. Spencer's parent's house wasn't far away, about six minutes, so they got there pretty early. Jason was already there, and Melissa was still on her way.

Jason and Cece were still in the car, but Cece spotted Spencer first so she yelled, "HEY SPENCE!" While the windows were still closed. Jason just looked at her like she was crazy.

Spencer waved back. Then Cece spotted Toby. "And look at who she brought along." Cece said with a smirk.

"Toby?" Jason asked confused. "Where's Wren?"

"Oh shoot she didn't tell you? She must be too deep in loveee." Cece said. Jason once again looked at her like she was crazy. Then he got out of the car.

"Hey Spence." Jason said walking up to the car window.

"Hey Jay." Spencer said somewhat calmly.

"Hey Toby." Jason said giving him a bro handshake. "So whats going on? Cece said something about you being deep in love. And where's Wren?" Jason was genuinely confused.

Spencer and Toby laughed then Spencer started. "Wren and I broke up and-"

"Hallelujah!" Jason screamed with his hands in the sky. Toby and Spencer couldn't help but laugh a little more. Then Jason came out of his moment, "Sorry."

"Thats how I felt Jay." Spencer continued. "But anyways, I decided to stay with Toby because moaning and 'I told you so's' are not my ideal sounds. Sooo, Toby and I shared our feelings for each other, and we've been official since Wednesday. He's here to support me since Mom and Dad are crazy. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Jason just had a goofy smile on his face. "Oh Spence, I can't be happier. You just made my day. Plus I approve this relationship. So good luck with mom and dad." Jason said patting Toby on the shoulder. Spencer and Toby got out of the car, and so did Cece, and they walked into the Hastings household.

Cece decided to ring the doorbell, and was revealed behind it. "Cece! Hi! How are you?" She said giving her a tight hug.

"I'm good, how about you?" Cece said hugging back.

"Very well thank you." Then she saw Jason. "Hey Jason." She gave him a quick hug and looked at Spencer and the tall man next to her.

"Hey Spence. I'm not surprised Wren isn't here, but, who's this?" Cece and Jason were watching from behind the door.

"This... is Toby. My boyfriend." Spencer intertwined their fingers together and put a smile on her face, which Spencer could tell was fake.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Toby." held out her hand and Toby shook it.

"You too ." Spencer smiled. Her mother was way more easier to handle and less judgmental then her father.

"Come on in!" said. Cece and Spencer gave each other a quick high five, and sat down for dinner. After about three minutes of Jason, Toby, Cece, and Spencer talking, Melissa and Ian walked in.

"Hey Guys!" Melissa screamed when she entered the dining room, followed by Mr and .

"Hi Melissa." Jason and Spencer said weakly.

Then Melissa's eyes landed on Toby. "Oh, I don't think we've met." She said as she sat down in a seat across from Spencer and Toby.

Toby looked at Spencer, and she spoke up. "This is Toby, my boyfriend. Toby, this is Melissa my older sister, and her boyfriend Ian."

"Nice to-" Toby spoke.

"Boyfriend? What happened to Wren?" Melissa cut him off.

"I would like to know the answer to that too. And by the way Toby, I'm Spencer's father."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Wren and I broke up. First he abused me, then he tried to rape me, then he abused me again, and then he cheated." Spencer blurted out.

"WHAT!" and Jason yelled in unison.

"Bastard!" screamed.

"I'm gonna kill that mother-" Jason was cut off.

"Jason!" cut in.

"Sorry mom. But after just finding out my sister's boyfriend has been sexually assaulting her, and abusing her, I'm not gonna be happy." Jason said in his defense

"Let's eat!" Spencer said trying to change the subject.

A few minutes into the meal, spoke. "So...Toby. What do you do?"

Spencer squeezed his hand. "I currently work in the brew, but I'm working on owning my own construction business."

Mr and seemed impressed. "So you've finished school?" Ian asked.

"Not college. But I did take a few business management courses in Hollis last year."

"Oh." Ian said un impressed.

Jason barged in. "Dad, Toby could work on the barn. Like you've been wanting for a few years now."

"Really? That would be great." Both Hastings parents faces lit up. "When can you start?"

"Whenever you would like me to sir." Toby said.

...

The rest of the dinner went well, Melissa's big announcement was she and Ian's engagement. But, when they were finished the dinner, things got a little rough.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Ian asked.

"A month." Spencer replied.

"WHAT!?" Melissa exclaimed. "And you two already live together?"

Toby notice Spencer tense up, so he squeezed her hand. "Listen Mel. Toby was there for me, and still is there for me during bumps in the road." Spencer said.

"See, Toby's a good guy." Jason said.

"What do you mean bumps in the road? Are there any problems with school?" asked concerned.

Spencer just didn't answer. "SPENCER!" yelled causing Spencer to jump.

"Ok." "Please don't get mad... but I'm not in school for law." Melissa, and her parent's eyes went wide. "I'm in for business management." Spencer said frightened.

"WHY?" asked.

"Because! I don't want to be a lawyer. Why should I do something I'm not passionate about? I love dancing though. I plan to own a dance studio for Zumba one day."

"That makes since." Ian said.

"I guess." Melissa replied.

"I understand." said.

"I DONT!" yelled. "I pay for everything, and you betray me. I can't believe you would be so selfish." He continued. Toby protectively put his hand around Spencer's waist.

"Wow Dad! You need to calm down. She didn't betray you. Maybe she was scared you would react like this!" Jason yelled to defend his sister.

"EXCUSE ME! I don't appreciate you all treating me this way. Spencer leaves her boyfriend for a carpenter! Lies about her career, and here you are trying to defend her." Melissa and Ian had a small smile on their faces.

"DAD!" Jason and Spencer yelled in unison, then Spencer continued. "I didn't leave Wren for anybody. I left him because I didn't want to be abused, or raped." Spencer was crying. "I try with you dad! I really do. But I'm just never enough. Would you rather have Alex then me? Cause all I am to you is someone who should be like Melissa! Mellissa Melissa Melissa. Its always about Melissa." Tears were streaming down her face.

Toby was rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Who's Alex? Melissa asked.

"I think we should go." Toby said.

"I'm right with you. Come on Cece." Jason said grabbing her hand. And the four of them left.

When they all got outside Cece hugged Spencer. "Are you okay hun?" Cece asked.

"I guess." Spencer replied.

"Thank you Jason. You know. For defending me." And he nodded.

"How about we all have a sleep over tonight. My place?" Jason asked.

"OHH lets do that!" Cece said.

Spencer looked at Toby and smiled.

"Lets do it!" He It's been one full day since Spencer and Toby made it official. They were both happy, kissing, cuddling, massaging, and even Instagram posts. If you watched the couple from afar, you would think they were newly weds.

...

Tonight, Spencer and Emily were going to the carnival. They decided that Emily would go to Spencer and Toby's loft at 5:30, and Spencer would drive them to the carnival that started at six.

Emily did three knocks on the door, and after about five seconds, it was opened by Spencer.

"Hey Em." Spencer said as she opened the door for Emily to come in.

"Hey Spence." Emily replied as they hugged.

Toby was sitting on the couch. "Wow, you guys are already calling each other nicknames."

"What else would we call each other?" The two said in unison causing them all to laugh.

"How's official couple life going?" Emily asked with a wink.

"How do you know about that?" Spencer asked. Emily's smile widened and Spencer looked at Toby and turned her head to the side.( **A/N i hope you get what I'm saying. Like she looked at him with her head kind of leaning to the side.)** He just laughed.

"What? I'm finally dating the one and only Spencer Hastings. Who would I not tell?" Toby said with shrugged shoulders in his defense. And the two just stared at each other in awe.

"Well we better get going Spence, I know you hate being late." Emily said.

"True." Spencer said before she gave Toby a kiss. "Lets go." She said after grabbing her purse and keys.

"You guys are cute." Emily said once they left.

The car ride was full of Spencer and Emily jamming to _Bad and Boujee, Rake It Up, and Bank Account._

Once they got to the carnival, they payed twenty dollars for an all night pass. They were having so much fun on all the rides and activities, even betting on who would scream each time. After about ten rides and activities, the duo decided to get some food since they were both starving. They told each other funny childhood stories, and Spencer learned how Emily was a professional swimmer. Then someone walked up to their table.

"Emily? Spencer?" Emily looked right up and her eyes went wide, while Spencer just rolled hers.

"Hi Yvonne." Emily said cautiously.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Yvonne said to Emily sounding peppy. "Hey Spencer."

"Hi Yvonne!" Spencer said forcing a big smile on her face.

"Are you guys here alone?" Yvonne asked. Emily and Spencer nodded. "Oh well me too."

"Really? Then why don't you join us?" Emily said sarcastically, but apparently Yvonne didn't pick up on it, because she sat down next to Spencer. Spencer became even more uncomfortable, so she shifted in her seat.

"So when did you two meet?" Emily asked already knowing the answer, since she and Toby had their daily talk of tea.

"Toby and I were on a date, and we ran into her on the sidewalk." Spencer recited. Yvonne flinched when she heard the word date.

"So Emily, are you and Toby still best friends?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Yup." She replied.

"Oh that's nice." Yvonne said.''

Emily and Spencer ate the rest of their fries, while Yvonne did something on her phone.

"Hey... who want's to go on the ferris wheel?" Spencer asked once she finished chewing.

"Sounds fun." Emily said. "You in Yvonne?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go!" Spencer said picking up her tray to throw it in the trash.

Before they reached the top of the Ferris wheel, it was completely silent. Spencer and Emily were sitting next to each other while Yvonne sat across from them. When they reached the top, the Ferris wheel stopped, for the people on the bottom to get on and off.

"Spencer, I like that necklace, where did you get it from?" Emily asked. Spencer knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh, Toby gave it to me. He said it was his mother's, and she told him to give it to someone special." Spencer replied tracing the necklace with her thumb.

"So you and Toby are a thing?" Yvonne asked.

"No." Yvonne took a sigh of relief. "We're more than that."

"Oh..." Yvonne drifted off as she thought. _I have to get him back before its too late._

"Um Spencer... what exactly did he tell you about me?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, he said that he went to Maryland to surprise you, but he walked in on you cheating, and he was heartbroken." She put her arm around Emily. "But, Emily was there for him and she really helped him move forward" Emily smiled at Spencer.

Emily asked actually curious, "Why did you do that to him Yvonne?"

"Yea, he's like the most loyal, loving, sweetest, kindest person ever. So why did you hurt him like that?"

"Its wasn't like that.!" Yvonne fired back at Spencer.

"Really? So what was it like then?" Spencer asked.

"I just...I missed him so much, and I wanted to see him, so I got a drink at the bar, and then made out with some guy. Then I took him to my apartment, and then Toby walked in." Yvonne tried to explain.

"If you missed him so much then you should've called him, texted him, FaceTime. Not hook up with some random dude." Emily said. The Ferris wheel started moving again.

"I know, and I realize that, I made a huge mistake."

"It doesn't matter anymore, because he's happy now. Happier then ever." Emily said gesturing to Spencer.

"This is too much." Yvonne said.

"What?" Spencer said confused.

"You guys interrogating me with questions. I see what you're tying to do. Prove Toby is more happier with you then he was with me. You don't need to brag about it in my face. Yes I made a mistake, but that was a year ago. And I'm done with that." Yvonne said in her defense.

"Nice to know. But that won't change anything between you and Toby." Emily said. Yvonne rolled her eyes while Emily and Spencer just started to laugh. The Ferris wheel had reached the bottom, and Yvonne got off really fast heading for her car. She didn't know where she was going to go, but it was away from Spencer and Emily.

Spencer and Emily went on two last rides, before they decided to pick up some Chinese food. Then Spencer dropped Emily off and went back to she and Toby's loft. But when she opened the door, the only thing she could say was "What the hell!"

...

Yvonne sat in her car for thirty minutes thinking if she was going to do this. But she really loved Toby, and she was willing to do anything. So she got out of the car in her lingerie, and knocked on the door. After about thirty seconds, it was opened to a shirtless Toby.

"Yvonne?" Toby asked confused.

"Hi Toby. Guess what? I realized something." Toby lifted his eyebrows. Yvonne put a hand on his chest, rolling it down his abs.

"Yvonne. I don't know what you're trying to do, but it wont work. I'm over you. I'm with Spencer." Toby said moving her hand.

"Blah. Blah. Blah Spencer. Who cares about Spencer?"

"Me! I do, and she would never hurt me the way you did."

"I could change you're mind about who you care about." She pushed him into the loft, and kicked the door closed, attaching her lips to his. He didn't kiss back, instead he pushed her off of him.

"Yvonne. Please stop. Leave... please"

She once again kissed him, but this time she used all the strength in her hands to hold his head down, so he couldn't move. But he still didn't kiss back. Then the door opened. And all he heard was "What the hell." But Yvonne still didn't move, she kept going at it. So Toby pushed her even harder away from him causing her to fall against the floor. "Spencer, its not what it looks like."

"Really? Because I see you shirtless, and her in lingerie. So whats going? Why the hell is she here?" Spencer said putting the bag of Chinese on the floor and crossing her arms. Anger zooming through her body.

"He invited me here." Yvonne said making up a story.

"NO I-"

"Thats bull. He doesn't have your number. So whats really going on?" Spencer said looking at Toby with a serious face and her lips forming a straight line.

"I was in the room watching TV and I heard someone knocking on the door. I assumed you left your key, but Yvonne was on the other side of the door. She came onto me, and kissed me, but I told her to back off because I'm with you, but she held my head and I couldn't move, so I had to push her off of me, which is when you came in." Toby explained. Spencer just looked angrily at him, her foot tapping. "Spence, I made a promise to you, I would never hurt you the way he did." Spencer had a tear falling down eye and was going to speak but was cut off. Yvonne just rolled her eyes.

"Actually, thats not what happened..." Yvonne barged in.

"Get out!" Spencer yelled. Yvonne put her hands up in surrender, and walked out. Spencer locked the door behind her.

"Spencer please don't cry, I promise to you I didn't cheat." Toby said walking closer to her.

"I believe you." Spencer said looking to the side.

"Really?" Toby's eyes lit up and he walked even closer to her.

"Really." She smiled wiping a tear. "I have no reason not to. Plus Emily and I kinda made her mad earlier when we bragged about our relationship and interrogated her with questions." She sniffed wiping her tear.

"Wait what?" Toby said confused.

"Long story." Spencer chuckled, wrapping her arms around Toby's neck and they joined their lips in a somewhat passionate kiss. "I brought Chinese!"

"Yay!" Toby screamed in a childish voice.

They ate Chinese, and Spencer explained what had happened earlier at the carnival, and Toby just replied with, "Thats my girl!"

Soon the conversation got serious when Toby wanted to say something to get it out of the way. "Spencer I just thought you should know, I haven't had sex ever since the Jenna thing. I plan to keep it that way until marriage."

"Really? Thats great. Good for you Tobes." Spencer replied.

"I'm serious Spence."

"I am too. I actually want to wait till marriage as well." And the couple smiled at each other. "I must say how I'm not shocked that so many girls want you." Spencer said flirtatiously.

"Really? Why is that?" Toby replied with a grin.

"Because you're everything a girl could want. Handsome, tall, loyal, sweet, kind, and supportive."

"And I must say, you're beautiful, funny, smart, brilliant, and sexy all in one." And the two joined their lips in a passionate kiss, which lasted a pretty long time if you ask me.

...

That night, Yvonne decided to take a trip to the bar. She was on her fifth shot of tequila when a man came up to her and spoke, "Rough day?"

"Yup. I try to get my ex back, but his girlfriend keeps getting in the way." Yvonne said downing her sixth shot.

"Oh well me too. Instead her boyfriend thinks he's the shiz." They both laughed. "What's your name pretty girl?"

"Yvonne."

"Andrew. And by the way, if he doesn't see how beautiful you are, then you shouldn't be with him." He said inching closer. If only Yvonne could believe that. Or remember it. She turned her head away from his face. "Let me take you home Yvonne." Andrew said. "Where are your keys?"

Yvonne put her hands in her purse digging for the keys and threw them on the counter. Andrew threw a fifty dollar bill on the counter, and helped her out of her seat taking her to his home. That was the start of a new friendship.

...

The next day was Saturday, and Spencer had dinner with her family. She was stressed about it since she would have to explain why she and Wren broke up, plus she would have to deal with Melissa's "judgy" boyfriend, Ian. Toby could see how stress she was, so he comforted her.

"Spence, I know you're nervous, but you need to stop before you chew a whole in your cheek." Toby said taking her hand in his.

"Nervous is an understatement. Plus the fact that they still think I'm going to school for law. And the fact that I just learned I have a twin sister. And they think I'm single. My parents are super judgmental and the definition of tough love." Spencer rambled.

"Spencer. I think you're overreacting."

"Nooo I'm not. Everyone there is gonna have their significant other. While I'm going to sit there sipping my wine lonely." She stared out the window and then she gasped. "Unless, you come with me?"

"I would love to, but are you sure you're ready for that? I mean look at you. Your parents don't even know I exist." Toby tried to explain.

"Well that will change after tonight. Please Toby, come with me. I'll call my parents and tell them I'm bringing a guest." Spencer begged.

"Ok. I'll come."

Spencer's eyes lit up. She pecked his lips about four times saying 'thank you' in between. Then she called her parents to tell them she was bringing guest.

...

Toby drove Spencer to her parent's house, and Spencer was taking deep breaths along the way while Toby was chilling like a villain. Spencer's parent's house wasn't far away, about six minutes, so they got there pretty early. Jason was already there, and Melissa was still on her way.

Jason and Cece were still in the car, but Cece spotted Spencer first so she yelled, "HEY SPENCE!" While the windows were still closed. Jason just looked at her like she was crazy.

Spencer waved back. Then Cece spotted Toby. "And look at who she brought along." Cece said with a smirk.

"Toby?" Jason asked confused. "Where's Wren?"

"Oh shoot she didn't tell you? She must be too deep in loveee." Cece said. Jason once again looked at her like she was crazy. Then he got out of the car.

"Hey Spence." Jason said walking up to the car window.

"Hey Jay." Spencer said somewhat calmly.

"Hey Toby." Jason said giving him a bro handshake. "So whats going on? Cece said something about you being deep in love. And where's Wren?" Jason was genuinely confused.

Spencer and Toby laughed then Spencer started. "Wren and I broke up and-"

"Hallelujah!" Jason screamed with his hands in the sky. Toby and Spencer couldn't help but laugh a little more. Then Jason came out of his moment, "Sorry."

"Thats how I felt Jay." Spencer continued. "But anyways, I decided to stay with Toby because moaning and 'I told you so's' are not my ideal sounds. Sooo, Toby and I shared our feelings for each other, and we've been official since Wednesday. He's here to support me since Mom and Dad are crazy. And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

Jason just had a goofy smile on his face. "Oh Spence, I can't be happier. You just made my day. Plus I approve this relationship. So good luck with mom and dad." Jason said patting Toby on the shoulder. Spencer and Toby got out of the car, and so did Cece, and they walked into the Hastings household.

Cece decided to ring the doorbell, and was revealed behind it. "Cece! Hi! How are you?" She said giving her a tight hug.

"I'm good, how about you?" Cece said hugging back.

"Very well thank you." Then she saw Jason. "Hey Jason." She gave him a quick hug and looked at Spencer and the tall man next to her.

"Hey Spence. I'm not surprised Wren isn't here, but, who's this?" Cece and Jason were watching from behind the door.

"This... is Toby. My boyfriend." Spencer intertwined their fingers together and put a smile on her face, which Spencer could tell was fake.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Toby." held out her hand and Toby shook it.

"You too ." Spencer smiled. Her mother was way more easier to handle and less judgmental then her father.

"Come on in!" said. Cece and Spencer gave each other a quick high five, and sat down for dinner. After about three minutes of Jason, Toby, Cece, and Spencer talking, Melissa and Ian walked in.

"Hey Guys!" Melissa screamed when she entered the dining room, followed by Mr and .

"Hi Melissa." Jason and Spencer said weakly.

Then Melissa's eyes landed on Toby. "Oh, I don't think we've met." She said as she sat down in a seat across from Spencer and Toby.

Toby looked at Spencer, and she spoke up. "This is Toby, my boyfriend. Toby, this is Melissa my older sister, and her boyfriend Ian."

"Nice to-" Toby spoke.

"Boyfriend? What happened to Wren?" Melissa cut him off.

"I would like to know the answer to that too. And by the way Toby, I'm Spencer's father."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Wren and I broke up. First he abused me, then he tried to rape me, then he abused me again, and then he cheated." Spencer blurted out.

"WHAT!" and Jason yelled in unison.

"Bastard!" screamed.

"I'm gonna kill that mother-" Jason was cut off.

"Jason!" cut in.

"Sorry mom. But after just finding out my sister's boyfriend has been sexually assaulting her, and abusing her, I'm not gonna be happy." Jason said in his defense

"Let's eat!" Spencer said trying to change the subject.

A few minutes into the meal, spoke. "So...Toby. What do you do?"

Spencer squeezed his hand. "I currently work in the brew, but I'm working on owning my own construction business."

Mr and seemed impressed. "So you've finished school?" Ian asked.

"Not college. But I did take a few business management courses in Hollis last year."

"Oh." Ian said un impressed.

Jason barged in. "Dad, Toby could work on the barn. Like you've been wanting for a few years now."

"Really? That would be great." Both Hastings parents faces lit up. "When can you start?"

"Whenever you would like me to sir." Toby said.

...

The rest of the dinner went well, Melissa's big announcement was she and Ian's engagement. But, when they were finished the dinner, things got a little rough.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Ian asked.

"A month." Spencer replied.

"WHAT!?" Melissa exclaimed. "And you two already live together?"

Toby notice Spencer tense up, so he squeezed her hand. "Listen Mel. Toby was there for me, and still is there for me during bumps in the road." Spencer said.

"See, Toby's a good guy." Jason said.

"What do you mean bumps in the road? Are there any problems with school?" asked concerned.

Spencer just didn't answer. "SPENCER!" yelled causing Spencer to jump.

"Ok." "Please don't get mad... but I'm not in school for law." Melissa, and her parent's eyes went wide. "I'm in for business management." Spencer said frightened.

"WHY?" asked.

"Because! I don't want to be a lawyer. Why should I do something I'm not passionate about? I love dancing though. I plan to own a dance studio for Zumba one day."

"That makes since." Ian said.

"I guess." Melissa replied.

"I understand." said.

"I DONT!" yelled. "I pay for everything, and you betray me. I can't believe you would be so selfish." He continued. Toby protectively put his hand around Spencer's waist.

"Wow Dad! You need to calm down. She didn't betray you. Maybe she was scared you would react like this!" Jason yelled to defend his sister.

"EXCUSE ME! I don't appreciate you all treating me this way. Spencer leaves her boyfriend for a carpenter! Lies about her career, and here you are trying to defend her." Melissa and Ian had a small smile on their faces.

"DAD!" Jason and Spencer yelled in unison, then Spencer continued. "I didn't leave Wren for anybody. I left him because I didn't want to be abused, or raped." Spencer was crying. "I try with you dad! I really do. But I'm just never enough. Would you rather have Alex then me? Cause all I am to you is someone who should be like Melissa! Mellissa Melissa Melissa. Its always about Melissa." Tears were streaming down her face.

Toby was rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Who's Alex? Melissa asked.

"I think we should go." Toby said.

"I'm right with you. Come on Cece." Jason said grabbing her hand. And the four of them left.

When they all got outside Cece hugged Spencer. "Are you okay hun?" Cece asked.

"I guess." Spencer replied.

"Thank you Jason. You know. For defending me." And he nodded.

"How about we all have a sleep over tonight. My place?" Jason asked.

"OHH lets do that!" Cece said.

Spencer looked at Toby and smiled.

"Lets do it!" He said.

But sadly, that night wouldn't be as fun as it seemed.

 **A/N this chapter isn't the best, but I just didn't know what to put in it. Butttt next chapter will be super crazy. And also don't forget to review because, I want you guys thoughts.**


	7. Confused & Scared

Spencer and Toby were making out by the door of the loft when they heard their phones ringing. They gave each other one last peck before turning to look at it.

"Cece." Spencer said looking at the caller id.

"Jason." Toby said looking at his caller id.

"I'll answer." Spencer said before hitting the green button. "We're on our way. We just got held up by something." There was a pause before Spencer said, "Bye". The couple picked up their bags before heading to Spencer's car.

...

They got to Jason and Cece's house at seven o'clock p.m. Spencer just opened the door and walked in. But Spencer left it unlocked when she entered the house.

They decided to watch girls trip since it was a new movie everyone was craving, plus they had a G-box. Next, they played Super Mario Bros on the Wii after the movie. Soon they decided to get some snacks while they were in the kitchen. Jason and Cece lived in a duplex apartment, so they had an upstairs and downstairs.

But while they were eating, they heard footsteps upstairs, which caused Spencer and Cece to automatically become scared. Jason got one of his guns from under a loose floor board. Toby got a knife from the collection and they slowly walked up the stairs. While they were doing so, the lights shut off. Cece and Spencer ran for the door, but Spencer didn't make it, because her mouth was covered with a wet cloth, and then she couldn't breath. And everything went black.

The lights turned back on and the guys came back downstairs. "There was nothing up there." Jason said. But his face turned confused when he saw his girlfriend's face.

"Where's Spencer?" Toby asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know. One second she was here, we were running for the door, but now she's gone."

Then toby focused his attention to the slightly opened door, causing him to scream. "DAMN IT!"

Jason and Cece looked in his direction, realizing what was happening.

"My baby sister was kidapped!" Jason said to himself while the three ran out the door to yell Spencer's name.

...

Spencer woke up in a room on a bed with a locked glass door.( **The one in the series finale** )

She was confused but then she saw Andrew and Yvonne walk in.

"Hey Spence!" Andrew said handing her coffee which she didn't accept.

"What's going on Andrew.?" Spencer said scooting back on the wall by the bed.

"Well." Yvonne started, "You're here because with you missing for so long, the police will announce you dead, and Toby will stop looking for you. Then he'll realize that we're meant to be and he will forget about you since nobody cares about a dead person."

"Which means" Andrew cut in. "We will be together forever. We'll all be happy!"

"You guys are crazy." Spencer said with a shaky voice.

"No. We're just two people who found love." Yvonne stated matter factly. Spencer just gulped.

"Toby is going to find me!" Spencer yelled.

"You can keep telling yourself that." Yvonne said with a laugh and they both left the room.

...

It had been twenty four hours since Spencer went missing, and the trio were looking everywhere for her. So they went to the police to file a missing report. Toby, Jason, and Cece were all freaking out because they had no idea where Spencer was. When they got to the precinct, they ran to the first desk they saw.

"Hello can I help you?" The officer behind the desk asked.

"My sister went missing last night at around 10:00. We're here to file a missing person's report." Jason said worriedly.

"Ok sir, we will find your sister. I'm Detective Marco Furey and will jump straight into this case. Here's my card, and call me if you have any updates. Now tell me, what's her name?"

"Spencer Hastings." Jason said. Putting the card in his wallet.

"Height?"

"5'7"

"Hair color?"

"Brown."

"Eye color?"

"Brown."

"Weight?"

"119."

"Age?"

"23."

"Ok. We will put out an Amber alert for her. Now where was she when she went missing?"

"At my house having a sleepover." Jason said.

"Ok. Keep this information to yourself. That way if anyone somehow knows that you guys were having a sleepover, they're a suspect."

"Ok thank you." Jason said shaking his hand.

...

Toby was sitting on the couch staring at the wall when he heard knock on the door. He ran fast to the door thinking it was Spencer but he was let down when it wasn't.

"This isn't a good time. What do you want?" Toby asked.

"I saw the news, and I just wanted to come to see how you were doing." She said.

"How do you think I'm doing?" A tear fell down his cheek. "My girlfriend is missing and there are no leads Yvonne. So how do you think I'm doing?"

Yvonne looked at him with sorrow, and used her hand to wipe his tear stained cheek.

"I'm sorry Toby." She said and she hugged him.

Toby really needed a hug, so he hugged back, but for a second he imagined he was hugging Spencer and not Yvonne. But then the moment was ruined when she leaned up to kiss him, and Toby didn't recognize the lips as Spencer's.

"Yvonne! What is wrong with you?" Toby said backing up.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I need you to leave."

Yvonne just looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"NOW!" He yelled. And she jumped back and left.

Yvonne left with a smile on her face because her plan worked out.

...

Spencer was eating mashed potatoes when Yvonne walked in with a laptop in her hand. Spencer just looked at her with anger and said, "What do you want?"

"To show you why Toby isn't meant for you." Yvonne turned the laptop around so Spencer could see it. She recognized the room as the loft she shared with Toby. Then she saw Toby run to open the door. She smiled at it and whispered his name. Then she saw him hug a girl, that she recognized as Yvonne, and Spencer looked up at her shooting daggers in her direction.

Then Spencer saw Yvonne lean up to kiss Toby, which seemed to last for about three seconds, and the video ended. Spencer had tears flowing down her eyes. She looked up at Yvonne with once again anger. All Yvonne had on her face was an evil smile. "Just thought you should know. That day you came home from the carnival, Toby and I were about to make love but then you came in ruining the moment."

Then Spencer jumped over the laptop screaming "AHHHHH" landing on Yvonne. She started punching her, and even wrapped her hands around Yvonne's neck. Yvonne was screaming trying to move Spencer hands, but she didn't have to because Andrew ran in lifting Spencer away from Yvonne who was now coughing like crazy. Spencer was huffing and puffing, tears streaming down her face.

Yvonne walked out the room. Andrew tried telling Spencer, "Calm down."

All Spencer replied with was, "SHUT UP ANDREW!"

Spencer didn't know what she was feeling. Anger and Toby, Yvonne, and Andrew. But what she knew for sure, was that she was going to get out of there, so she met her lips with Andrew in a passionate kiss. It felt nothing like Toby's kisses, but she had to bare it.

"I knew you would come to your senses." Andrew said, and Spencer formed a small fake smile on her lips.

 **THREE DAYS LATER**

Jason and Cece were sitting in the living room of their house going through childhood pictures of Spencer. They soon heard three knocks on the door, which caused them both to jump up. They both walked to the door together, and Jason opened it to reveal Andrew.

"Andrew." Jason said with no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hi Jason. Cece." Andrew said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Cece asked.

"Well, I wanted to come here and see how you guys are doing. I know Spencer disappeared while you guys were having a sleepover, and even though we broke up, I still really do care about he."

Jason and Cece's eyes went wide, when they heard Andrew say sleepover. Andrew noticed this and asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing." Cece said. "Nobody just ever says Spencer's name anymore. Thats all. But we're doing fine thank you."

"Oh ok. Great. Well I better get going." Andrew said. "Bye."

...

Spencer and Andrew were actually getting along, but only because Spencer was trying to get out of there. When Andrew and Yvonne walked in her room with a game of heads up, Spencer pecked Andrew on the lips and sat down on the table that seated three. They were about to start when the glass door shattered in pieces blowing glass everywhere, and Yvonne and Andrew ducked, while Spencer took this as her chance to run, so she did that. When she ran out she saw Cece, Jason, and a few police officers.

"SPENCER!" Jason and Cece yelled running towards her and hugging her, which Spencer returned.

"STOP!" She heard Andrew and Yvonne constantly yell at the officers. She turned around and saw them being taken out by the police.

"Spencer! Tell them you love me!" Andrew yelled at her.

Spencer just faced Jason and Cece and said, "Lets go." As they started to walk towards sunlight.

"SPENCER! NO SPENCER!" Andrew yelled, but Spencer was already out the door.

...

Spencer had went to the precinct for questioning, then she went to her parents' house where her father had apologized to her for the way he treated her the other day. They hugged it out and ate a real lunch. Then he drove her home reminding her to lock the door and gave her a pocket knife. Spencer expected Toby to be at work, but instead he was on the couch, looking at the news.

When he heard the door click, he jumped up, and in came Spencer. He pretty much bolted to her, and Spencer couldn't help but crack a small smile. But when he reached her to hug her, she actually moved out of his way. Toby was confused by this, so he asked, "Spence what's going on?"

Spencer scoffed. "I don't know. You tell me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in that place, Yvonne showed me a video. It was a video of you two kissing. And it lasted for a pretty long time for someone who hates his ex. And she told me you two were planning to hook up that day I walked in on you to. So Toby, i'm going to ask you one more time. What the hell happened?" Spencer said with a straight face.

Toby was taken back and had no idea what Spencer was talking about. "Spence, I don't even know what you're talking about. I never planned on hooking up with Yvonne, and we didn't kiss when you were-" Toby paused. Spencer's eyebrows raised. "Ok listen, we did kiss but I wasn't cheating on you, I swear." Spencer looked at him like he was crazy.

"How do you kiss someone who's not me, while I'm missing, and say its not cheating?"

"Because, she came here to see how I was doing, and I started tearing up thinking about you, so she hugged me. I imagined it was you for a second, but then she leaned up to kiss me, but her lips weren't your's, so I pulled back and told her to leave." Toby explained.

"Well, that kiss lasted long enough for me to consider it cheating."

"No Spence, it was like point five seconds." Spencer looked at him dumbfounded. "She must have had it recorded and edited it putting it in slow motion."

"Thats really crazy Toby." Spencer said.

"I know."

"No. I mean what you're claiming that happened is crazy. How am I supposed to believe you? I've been cheated on before, and so have you so I would hope you understood how bad it feels. And I've been left with no explanation Toby. And your's doesn't seem to make any since."

"Spencer, I'm not lying. I would never."

Spencer sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm going to Hanna's." Spencer said grabbing her keys.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Oh yea. I'm sure." Spencer said slamming the door. Toby then had tears running down his cheeks.

...

Hanna opened the door to reveal a Spencer with tear stained cheeks. "SPENCER!" Hanna screamed as she ran to hug the brunette. Spencer smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok!" The blonde once again said.

Spencer started balling by this point, and Hanna was confused. "Uhh Spence, are those happy tears?" Hanna asked.

Spencer walked into the apartment, and then started rambling, "I think Toby cheated on me with Yvonne. But he claims he didn't. I want to believe him, but after what I just went through, its just-"

"Hey hey hey, Spence breath. Now tell me again, slowly, what happened?"

...

While Hanna and Spencer were having their talk, Toby was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling when he heard a knocking at the door. He took a deep breath before lifting himself off the couch to open it. The door was opened to reveal the one and only, Jenna.

"Jenna?"

"Toby, what wrong?" Jenna asked since she noticed Toby's stressed and sad face.

"Nothing. Its just.. never mind."

"Spencer?"

Toby slowly nodded."

"I've seen the news Toby. I'm sorry about what happened." Jenna said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Toby sniffed. "Yea. Well she's back, but while she was there, my um, ex, showed her something, and now she's really mad and confused. And honestly, I am too."

"Well. If you want, I could help you take that all off your mind."

Toby chuckled. "Really?" He asked unbelievably. "How?"

"Like this" Jenna said before pushing Toby into the loft, and closing the door locking it. Toby was honestly confused, so all he said was "huh?" Then Jenna pulled something out of her pocket. Something that scared the hell out of Toby. She pulled out a black hand gun, aiming it at Toby.

Toby lifted his hands up. "Wow wow wow Jenna. What are y-"

"Shut up Toby. Don't make this hard. I would hate to have to shoot you."

Toby gulped, and Jenna walked closer to Toby causing Toby to back up.

"Lead me to your bedroom." Jenna demanded. Toby did as told, and when they arrived, Jenna made a disgusted look as she saw pictures of Spencer with her friends, and Toby. "Listen Toby. you're going to sit here, and enjoy what I give you, do you understand me?"

"Jenna please don't."

"DAMNIT TOBY!" Jenna yelled as she took handcuffs out of her pocket. Once she handcuffed Toby to the headboard, she put the gun down, and straddled Toby.

...

Spencer walked into the loft, putting her keys down on the table. She went upstairs, but was shocked when she heard a female talking. So she tiptoed to her bedroom, and saw that Toby was handcuffed, and Jenna was straddling him.

"I love you." She heard Jenna say. "I always have Toby. And now that our parents aren't together, we can do this."

Then she heard Toby. "Jenna no we can't. We can't do this. Spencer means everything to me."

"God, will you shut up about Spencer?" Jenna started unbuckling Toby's belt. Spencer took out her pocket knife, and slowly walked up behind Jenna. She saw the gun on the bed, and slowly picked it up. Jenna had unbuckled Toby's belt by then, and was about to start with the pants. But then Spencer spoke.

"Stop right now, and turn around slowly." Jenna's eyes went wide, and Toby smiled at her. Jenna slowly turned around searching for the gun, but then she realized Spencer was holding it, aiming it at her. "Uncuff Toby, Jenna." Jenna was hesitant. "NOW!" Spencer demanded. Jenna did as told. "Now get up slowly. And come here." Jenna was about to run for the door, but was stopped when the felt a strong grip around the back of her hands. It was Toby cuffing her. Spencer lowered the gun and smiled at Toby. She lifted Jenna up, and took her downstairs with Toby following.

Once they were down there, Spencer called the police. It didn't take long for them to arrive. They arrested Jenna for attempted sexual assault, and breaking and entering. Once she was gone, Spencer finally hugged Toby, which they had been both wanting for a while. Then she joined their lips in a long passionate kiss.

"Spencer, I'm sorry about earlier." Toby started.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm the one who went off on you, and didn't believe you. But then I realized, you've been treating me well for so long. Why would I believe your jealous ex over you? And then I heard what you had said in there, and I just, I just want to move on from the exes and drama. And I want to be with you."

"Me too." Toby said.

"And, I've been wondering when to say this, but I think now is the time. I love you." Spencer smiled.

"I love you too."

 **Now, school has started, so bare with me on this journey. But anyways, this chapter was all over the place. But i will say, I couldn't keep spooky mad at each other forever. But I'm done with the exes causing drama, and I'm ready for wayyy more drama. I'll try to update next week.**


	8. Jane the Virgin & Engagements?

It had been two months since Spencer and Toby had told each other the three special words. Those three words were so special and meaningful each time they left each others' mouths.

Spencer wasn't mad at Toby anymore, as a matter of fact, she was too in love to be mad.

Spencer had gotten back to her zumba classes, and she actually taught two more classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays instead of just two classes on Sunday.

Toby had actually gotten a job as a supervisor, with the best construction company in Rosewood. He loved his new job, and he was able to work on something special asides from the company. (Keep this in mind)

Spencer and Hanna were graduating from college in one day. Spencer already had her dress and gown ready that night, and she couldn't have been more excited.

"To Spencer and Hanna!" Aria cheered lifting her wine glass up to meet Hanna, Spencer, Toby, Ezra, Jason, and Cece's. Everyone replied with "whoop whoop's" and "yay!"s.

"I just wanna say!" A drunk Jason spoke. "I am so proud of my sister and her best friend. Ya know, I never thought Hanna would get into college, but look at her. And sister oh sister! I'm so proud of you! You have came soooooo far, after everything thats been happening. I can't wait to see you hold your diploma and degree, and hear your valedictorian speech. LOVE YOOOUUUUU!" Jason then bent down to give Spencer a long kiss on her forehead.

Everyone laughed, and then a somewhat sober Toby spoke as well, "YES. JASON YOU'RE RIGHT!" He screamed. "Spencer has been through so much, but she's still been strong the whole time. I never thought that how I feel with her could ever be possible. She's the most smartest, beautiful, and kindest person ever." Spencer started tearing up. "I love you Spencer Hastings." Toby smiled looking at Spencer directly in the eyes.

"I love you too." Spencer replied as she leaned up to meet Toby's lips. She moaned as his tongue met her's, and Ezra coughed.

"Guys, we're still here." Ezra said.

Spencer and Toby broke from their kiss and smiled. "HANNA!" Spencer said. They had promised not to get drunk that night so they wouldn't have a hangover in the morning. "You haven't missed one homework assignment, failed one test, or missed one class. You were always there trying your best. I guess you really want to own a fashion business. I'm super proud of you. And thank you so much, for helping me realize who I'm meant to be with." Spencer said looking at Toby.

"And I wanna speak too!" Caleb barged in. "Hanna, you are the love of my life. You've been there for me through thick and thin, health and sickness, sad and happy, anger and excitement, everything. And you deserve this. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Caleb got on one knee and took a small navy blue box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a shiny ring and everyone gasped. "Hanna Avery Marin, will you become Hanna Avery Rivers and marry me?"

"YES! YES CALEB I WILL!" Hanna screamed and jumped up the same time as Caleb to meet him in a passionate kiss.

...

The next day was Hanna and Spencer's graduation day. Spencer and Hanna had to be on campus at twelve o'clock, and the guest would be there by one o'clock.

"Good luck on your big day, and I can't wait to hear your valedictorian speech." Toby told Spencer as he leaned down to kiss her. He looked her up and down for the millionth time. "And you look very beautiful." He finished.

"Thank you." Spencer replied sweetly before she rejoined her lips with his. After about thirty seconds, Spencer's phone buzzed signaling a text from Hanna who was waiting outside for her. "I gotta go, Hanna's waiting for me. Love you!"

"Love you too"

...

 **At the Graduation**

"Our valedictorian, Spencer Hastings!"

Caleb, Toby, Jason, Aria, Cece, Ezra, Spencer's parents, and even Hanna screamed at the top of their lungs cheering Spencer on.

After a few other names, Hanna's name was called. "Hanna Marin!"

She too, received a round of applause from everyone cheering her on.

"We will now have the valedictorian Spencer Hastings give her speech."

Spencer walked to the platform with her degree in hand. "I'm really thankful to be here. After all the tests, homework, and assignments, most would give up and rather work at McDonalds. But my fellow classmates and I, have made it through. We didn't give up, even at our hardest times. I'm sure most of you all watch the news, and yes, I'm the girl who was kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend. But when you dream big, and work hard for that dream, you will definitely get it, and won't let anyone stop you. So if you're not sure about college, think about what you want to do and how you will get there, and you will succeed. Congrats class of 2016! WHOOOO!" And everyone in the audience clapped and cheered.

After the graduation, Spencer, Hanna, Toby, and Caleb went to **Xiomara's Pizza** to celebrate.

When they walked in, Xiomara was wiping off tables. When she looked up and saw Spencer and Toby, her face lit up. "Spencer!" She said as she ran to give her a hug.

"Hi Xo! How are you?" Spencer replied as she hugged Xiomara.

"I'm great! You look so beautiful." Then she looked at Toby. "Hey Toby!"

"Wow. So Spencer gets more of a welcome than me? I see how it is." Toby said with a smile.

Xiomara chuckled. "Who do you have with you today?"

"This is Hanna and her boyfriend, no fiancé," Spencer smiled at Hanna. "Caleb. Hanna and I graduated today so we decided to come here to celebrate."

"Oh, congratulations! its nice to meet you all. Follow me, I'll take you to your table."

...

"You weren't lying when you said this is the best pizza." Hanna said as she took another bite of the pizza.

"Yea, this has like the right amount of cheese, and sauce on it. And the crust is just perfect." Caleb finished.

"Ok, so Spence, I have something to ask you." Hanna said.

"Ok?" Spencer raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" She asked.

Spencer smile. "Of course!"

"And Toby." Caleb asked. Toby looked at him a small smile playing on his lips. "Will you be my best man?"

"Yea. I will." Toby replied.

Xiomara walked out from the kitchen. "Anything else I can help you with?" Xiomara asked.

"No, gracias. La pizza es deliciosa." Spencer said fluently.

"Me alegro de que te guste!" (I'm glad you like it.)Xiomara replied.

"Wow Spence, I thought you only knew French." Hanna said, and they all laughed.

The door to the restaurant opened and a girl yelled "Ma! I need you to watch Mateo tonight, can he stay here?"

Toby's eyes went wide. "Jane?!" He said.

"Toby?!" Toby got up to hug her. "How are you, I haven't seen you in forever. Who's this handsome little boy?" Toby asked gesturing to the little boy whom's hand she was holding.

"Oh, this is Mateo. My son."

"You have a son?" Toby asked amazed. "Wow he looks just like you. I know you and Micheal are happy." He paused for a second after seeing Jane give a look that made her look constipated.

"Actually, Micheal passed away a few years ago. But he um... wasn't the father. Actually, Rafael Solano, the one who owns the Marbella is his father."

"Oh. Jane I'm so sorry."

"No its fine. Its actually a funny story, but uh Rafael and I are together now, so everything is working out." Toby smiled. "So who do you have here with you?" Jane asked looking at the three people in the booth behind them.

Toby's smiled widened, and he reached his hand out for Spencer to take it and stand up. "This is Spencer, my girlfriend." Jane smiled. "Spencer this is Jane, Xo's daughter."

"Oh! Its nice to meet you." Spencer said giving Jane a hug.

"You too." Jane looked at Toby. "She's sweet and warming, I like her already." And she looked back at Spencer.

"And over there are the engaged lovebirds, Caleb and Hanna."

"Hi!" Jane said waving. Caleb and Hanna waved.

"Hanna and Spencer graduated today so we came here to celebrate."

"Oh! Congrats guys!" Jane said raising her hand up for a high five which Spencer returned, and the same for Hanna.

"Thank you!" They said in unison.

"Hey! Why don't we catch up? You could come over Spencer and I's place and bring Rafael with you?" Toby offered.

"That sounds great. I'll talk to Rafael about it, but I'll text you. Same number?" Jane replied.

"Yup."

...

Spencer and Toby had just dropped Hanna and Caleb off, and were on their way home.

"So uh... how close are you and Jane?" Spencer asked nervously. Toby sensed her nervousness and laughed.

"We grew up together as friends, since our parents were best friends, then she met Micheal, and we started drifting apart. But we're still friends on Instagram and Facebook." Spencer laughed, and Toby continued. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about." And he grabbed her hand and held it all the way home.

...

 **A/N**

 **So if you haven't noticed, I'm a big fan of Jane the Virgin as well, so I might make some stories including Jane the virgin in it. I like to collide pll and jtv together because they make a good story lolz and yes i know that Jane the virgin takes place in Miami, but this is fiction ;-).** **ok, back to the story.**

...

 **The Next Day At 1:00**

Spencer and Toby had ordered Chinese food and soda since they were both too lazy to cook anything. They were in a passionate kiss when they heard knocking on the door. Spencer opened it to reveal a smiling Jane.

"Hey Jane!" Spencer said opening her arms for a hug.

"Hey girl!" Jane said hugging her back.

Toby came from behind the door. "And you must be Rafael?" He asked looking at the man with a warming smile.

"You got it!" Rafael replied holding his free hand out for Toby to shake, which he accepted. Once done he pulled a drink out of a brown bag, "I brought a scotch!"

"Man, you know the best way to my heart." Toby replied taking the scotch out of Rafael's hand looking it up and down. "Come in." Toby moved out of the door way.

...

 **About Five Minutes into the Lunch**

"Oh Raf, we should tell them the story of us and Mateo!" Jane recommended.

Rafael smiled and nodded. "Oh yea, it's a good one." Toby and Spencer smiled and started listening to Jane as she started talking.

"So, I went to a doctors appointment to get something done in my... you know." Jane said pointing in her private area. "I forgot what is was, but anyways, my doctor was a little off. You know-sad, crying. Then she told me how her wife had cheated on her so she was a little emotional. Then she inseminated a liquid inside of me which I didn't think anything of because thats what I went there for. So after the appointment, I was on the bus, and a little nauseas, and a few things were off. So I went back to the doctor and they told me I was pregnant. Oh yea, I forgot to mention I was still a virgin since I was waiting till marriage, so I was confused."

Then Rafael spoke. "So her doctor was my sister, and was supposed to inseminate my wife at the time with my sperm sample since we couldn't get pregnant, but then my sister, Louisa, told me that she actually inseminated Jane with my sperm sample."

Jane cut in. "And did we mention that we knew each other from five years before when making out in a restaurant?"

Rafael finished. "Basically, my wife and I got divorced, and Jane and Micheal broke up. Jane and I got together about an hour after she broke up with Micheal. So then, we broke up, and Jane gave birth to Mateo which has a whole other story. Next, Jane and I tried us out again, but there was a whole bunch of drama and old feelings between her and Micheal. So Micheal and her got married, and on their wedding night, he got shot. So then a few months later Micheal was taking a test to be a lawyer when he collapsed. I walked in when Jane got the call that he had passed." Jane nodded.

"And he was very supportive and sympathetic towards me." Jane continued. "So three years later, Rafael grew a beard." And they all laughed. " But uh, we were best friends, and I tried dating guys but it wouldn't work. So then I started feeling some ways around Rafael, and after a while, he realized he felt something too. So this may sound like a fairy tale, but we confessed our feelings, got together, and got married a year later, and here we are sitting at my childhood best friends table with his girlfriend." Jane finished.

"Wow." Spencer and Toby said in unison.

"You guys have a really interesting story." Spencer said.

Rafael and Jane laughed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long did it take for you to get off the baby weight?" Spencer asked.

"Not too long." Jane replied. "I took daily Zumba classes on the Wii." Spencer and Jane laughed.

"What a coincidence." Toby barged in. "Spencer teaches Zumba classess at Just Dance Rosewood."

Jane's eyes lit up as Rafael smiled. "EEEPP" Jane cheered. "I've been looking for a place to dance at for a while, how did I miss it?"

"I don't know." Spencer said with a genuine smile."Why don't I give you my number and I text you the info later?"

...

 **Later That Night**

Spencer and Toby sat side by side in front of their head board. "I love how quick you connect with my friends. Its really adorable." Toby said.

"Stop it." Spencer said playfully slapping his shoulder before leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

...

 **The Day Jane Came to Spencer's Class**

Today was the day Jane was going to her first class with Spencer, and she was enjoying it so far. Jane loved Zumba, including the fact that she was Venezuelan. She was enjoying Spencer's class and teaching techniques.

While Spencer was dancing, her song suddenly faded away to another song. The song was slow, and actually her favorite song. It was Don't Change by Musiq Soulchild. Spencer was confused, that was until she saw all the lights turn off and only two lights shown. One on her, the other on her boyfriend in a fancy tuxedo.

He slowly walked to her, and softly spoke, "Hello Spencer."

"Hey." Spencer replied with a shy smile.

Toby suddenly got down on his knee, and started talking. "Spencer, when I first met you, I knew there was something about you. I don't know if it was the way you smiled, talked, walked, or flipped your hair. You caught my eye the second you walked by. The moment I realized how poorly you were being treated, I knew I couldn't let it happen anymore. I knew in that moment, that I wanted to be with you. And everything that we've been through, I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, the sun to my moon, the jelly to my peanut butter, the syrup to my pancakes, Spencer Jill Hastings," Toby pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring. "will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Spencer was spilling tears everywhere and smiling at the same time. "Is that even a question? Of course I'll marry you!" Spencer said jumping towards him to meet his lips. She was laughing, but able to say, "I love you."

"I love you too. And, I have one more surprise for you."

 **Sorry its been a while, but school is back in session!**


	9. Alex Hastings

Chapter Eight

 **A/N Yea, I'm not really the best with keeping up w/ time in stories. Also, school has me really busy, so its not easy for me to keep updating**

"Lets go to England!" Spencer said out of the blue while looking at the ceiling.

"What?" Toby asked confused.

"England. I want to meet my sister."

Toby hesitated. "Uh... when?"

"I don't know. Like in the next few weeks. I want to get to know her."

"Well, we have to find her first." Toby said.

"That's what Caleb is for." Spencer smiled. "I could get the file I saw from my dad."

"Yeah. That sounds fine. When do you wanna go?"

"To get the file?" Toby nodded. "Lets go now." She said as she moved from out of his embrace lifting the covers.

"Wow-wow-wow don't we have to like... shower first? And don't you have your class to teach? And I have to work a two hour shift at the sight."

"Ok. Well then after that."

...

 **Three Hours Later**

 _Knock knock._

The door was opened to reveal . "Oh Spencer and Toby, what a pleasure to see you both here."

They both smiled. "Dad." Spencer spoke. "I'm not here to have a good time." Peters face formed a confused look. "I want Alex's adoption file."

"WHAT! WHY?" He asked.

"Because, I want to meet my sister-"

"Absolutely not." He cut her off.

"DAD!" She hesitated to take a breath. "Please. If you had a secret sibling your parents kept hidden from you for twenty-three years, I know you would want to know who it is. Please dad."

Her father sighed, and opened the door for the couple to enter. When they entered his study, he got a key from his pocket, unlocked a cabinet, and opened it to take out the file that had " _Alex Hastings"_ written on it. "Here." He said as he handed Spencer the folder. "Don't come crying to me when things don't go how you want." When Spencer reached for the folder with her left hand, her father gasped.

"What dad?"

"Is that a ring?" He asked hoping for the word no to leave her mouth.

Spencer and Toby both smiled. "Yes. It is." Spencer said.

Peter froze. It wasn't that Peter wasn't happy, he was just shocked. His baby girl was growing up and getting married.

"Dad. Are you ok?"

Tears started to fall, and he smiled. "Yeah, I'm just that, you're growing up so fast. Like what happened to my baby? But I'm um... happy for you. Congrats."

Spencer smiled. "Thanks dad." Then she hugged him. "I'll see you soon. I'll tell you how it goes."

Peter nodded and held his hand out for Toby. "Your a lucky man." He said.

"And you're a lucky father." Toby said as he shook the hand.

...

Caleb was furiously typing on his keyboard, trying to find where Alex worked or lived. After about two more minutes he spoke.

"Ok, so she works at the bar in the casino on 12th street in London. **(I made that up)**

Spencer looked at Toby and smiled. "Lets book a flight for tomorrow."

Toby looked at her like she was crazy. "Uhhh ok. Thanks Caleb."

"No problem." He replied.

"Bye Han." Spencer yelled to Hanna whom was in the kitchen.

...

Spencer and Toby were currently on the plane to England. They were on a fourteen hour flight, so they were under covers watching "I'm In Love With A Church Girl."

Spencer was in tears she watched the end of the movie. "God is good." She said while she smiled and cried. Toby was laughing and giggling that he began to cry because of his girlfriend.

"Excuse me." A female flight attendant spoke. "Is everything alright?"

Spencer and Toby laughed even harder. "Yeah everything is fine." Toby said.

"Ok good. What would you like for dinner? We have burritos, tacos, or chicken."

"Uhh, I'll take the taco with a coffee." Spencer said.

"And I'll take the same." Toby added.

"Ok." The flight attendant said and she handed the couple their meals and coffee. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Spencer and Toby said in unison.

"Lets watch The Real." Spencer said.

"Fine. Only because I love you though."

"Yay." Spencer said before tapping the screen to search it.

After about ten shows and two other meals, the plane finally landed. The couple went to baggage claim, hailed a taxi, and went to their hotel. The next day, they were going to go find Alex at the bar, and hopefully, things would go good. But for now, they were exhausted, so they were going to go to sleep.

...

Spencer and Toby were all ready to go. They had eaten breakfast, showered, and brushed their teeth. Spencer was wearing ripped jean capris with a pink crop top that revealed one shoulder. Toby was wearing some blue jeans with a white t-shirt.

"You ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." Toby said. Spencer was really fast to leave the room so Toby stopped her. "Wait a second."

"Whats wrong?" Spencer asked confused.

"You forgot something."

"What?"

Toby leaned down to meet her lips with his. Spencer accepted and opened her mouth a little to let Toby's tongue glide across the top of her lip. When they were done, Toby had a smile o his face "Now we can go." He offered. Spencer did a little chuckle.

...

"Number 50." Alex called.

Spencer walked up to Alex, with her ticket having the number fifty on it in hand. Alex froze with her mouth slightly open.

Spencer had a tear roll down her eye. "Hi Alex." She said. It was weird because Spencer had never seen somebody look exactly like her. It hadn't really occurred to her how different she would feel once she met her other half.

"Hey Ashley, can you take my shift really quickly?" Alex asked the lady next to her.

When she had finally came from around the bar, she finally talked to Spencer. "Who are you?"

"I'm Spencer. Your twin sister."

Alex laughed. "I can see that. But... how did you find me? Or know who I was?"

"Well...I was looking for a file in my... our dad's office, and I saw a name, your name, Alex Hastings on the tab of a folder. So then, I opened it, and it had a picture of you, which looked just like me, and it said that you live in England. So then I confronted my father, and he explained to me, that twins was too much with already having two kids."

"Two?" Alex questioned.

"Our sister and brother, Melissa and Jason."

"I have a family?" Alex started to tear up.

"Yeah. And I wanted to find you soon, because I'm getting married, and I want you to be there."

Alex had multiple tears falling onto her cheeks, and anybody could tell she was happy. "Well... congratulations." She forced herself to say through tears. "Is this your fiancé?" She asked pointing to Toby.

"Yeah." Spencer reached for his hand and took it. "This is Toby."

"Nice to meet you." Toby said holding out his hand.

Alex accepted it, "I never thought I would be shaking my sisters lover's hand." Alex had enjoyed shaking Toby's hand, she thought he was really handsome and sexy, but she decided to keep that to herself. "Well, I have to get back to work." Alex said before taking her hand away.

"Of course." Spencer said.

"We should trade numbers." Alex offered as she took out her phone..

"Yeah." Spencer said.

The twins exchanged phone numbers, and went along with their business promising to see each other again.

 **So this is a shorter chapter, but I am going to work on updating faster. And spoiler alert, Alex is going to cause some beef. Lolzzz.**


	10. Poor Sara

Spencer and Alex had decided to go out to dinner to get to know each other better. Spencer had told her all about her life in Rosewood, and their family.

"So, what do you do out here in London?" Spencer asked.

"Uhh... not much." Alex replied. "I was always lonely in the orphanage, and I never really made any friends. So, I got a job here a few years ago and I live by myself with one or two friends. Its not the best job, but it pays the bills and thats what matters."

"Oh." Spencer said. "Well, just know, you're always welcome to visit Rosewood. Our family and my friends would love to meet you, so come whenever."

"Well, that would be great. I would love to come and visit."

"Great." The ladies were interrupted by Spencer's phone ringing. Spencer picked it up. "Hello?" Alex could see Spencer's face turn from a smile, to a frown. She covered her mouth, and replied with "ok. I'll be there as soon as I can." Spencer had a tear fall from her eye.

"Is everything ok?" Alex asked.

"Uh... no. You know how I'm an instructor at the studio, well the owner, who happens to be a close friend of mine, got into a really bad accident and is in critical condition. She requested my presence so I need to go back to Rosewood." Spencer stuttered through her tears.

"Ok, let me give you a ride to the hotel." Alex offered.

"That would be good, thanks." While they walked to the car, Spencer decided to call Toby. "Hey Toby...no um Sara was in a bad accident and is in critical condition and wants me there so I need you to book the earliest flight back... Thank you... Love you too... bye."

...

Alex walked Spencer up to her room. One she opened the door, she saw Toby on his laptop typing. When he looked up at the door, he got up and said, "Hey" while he reached his arms out to hug his crying girlfriend. Alex stood there uncomfortably scratching her arm.

"Did you book a flight?" Spencer asked Toby.

"Yeah. The earliest leaves tonight at ten, and we can be back in Rosewood by eleven a.m tomorrow. So we should probably start packing." Toby said.

"Ok."

"If you want," Alex started, "I could help."

"OMG yes please we have so much to do." Spencer said.

...

Later that day, at 8:00 p.m, Alex gave the couple a ride to the airport. Before they entered, Toby stopped them on the sidewalk. "Hey, I just want you to know, that whatever happens, I'll be there for you." He said as he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you." Spencer leaned up to meet Toby's lips, in a passionate kiss. By this point, Alex had gotten out the car and awkwardly waited for the couple to finish. "And thank you Alex, for everything. I'll call you." Spencer said as she hugged her sister.

"No problem. It was nice meeting you. Good luck." Alex replied.

"Bye." Spencer said before holding Toby's hand to walk into the airport.

...

Spencer ran into Sara's (the owner of Just Dance Rosewood) hospital room. Sara was conscious, but she was under a nebulizer. Brandy was sitting next to Sara's bed in a chair.

"Hey Brandy. Oh my god Sara." Spencer said at the sight of Sara. She had many cuts, bruises, and hospital materials hooked onto her.

"Spencer." Sara muttered.

Spencer walked closer to her bed and leaned down beside her, a stray tear falling down her cheek, then another. "I'm not going to make it." Sara struggled to say.

"What!? Don't say that of course you'll make it." Spencer tried.

"No. So I need you to take care of JDR for me." More tears fell down Spencer's face. "The will's in your name. Take care of all the instructors. Create great dances. Please."

"Sara..." Spencer said through her tears. "It won't be the same without you."

"And that's ok. But I know JDR will be in good hands. So, you can do this. You are now the owner, and I believe you will accomplish my dream."

Spencer nodded, and stood up slowly, to give Sara a kiss on her forehead. Then she sat down next to Brandy.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Her car was hit from the side. It flipped a few times, and the landed upside down wrapped around a tree. It took forever to get her out of the car, and she's been in and out of consciousness." Brandy said. More tears fell down Spencer's face.

"Poor Sara. Who hit her?"

Brandy started to cry as well. "Some underage teen under the influence."

They were interrupted by the machine next to Sara's bed making a flat beep noise. Both ladies ran to the door yelling for nurses. When they arrived, they tried CPR, and to shock her.

But she was gone.

...

Toby heard the door open and close from the kitchen, then he heard a sniffle. He looked up to see his girlfriend with wet mascara running down her face.

Spencer sniffled. "She's gone." Then they started falling down. The tears, the groans, everything started coming out. Sara was like her role model. Sara was fun, energetic, and sweet. She was so sympathetic. If something was wrong, she didn't ask, she just comforted. She was as humble as a bee. The fact that she's gone just can't get out of Spencer's head.

Toby walked to his girlfriend and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I know Sara meant a lot to you."

"Well..." Spencer replied. "The good news is I'm the new owner of Just Dance Rosewood."

"What! Spencer thats great!" Toby congratulated. "That's what you've been working for!" Spencer nodded.

"It just won't be the same." Spencer said.

"I understand Spence. Hey, I have an idea." Spencer opened her eyes expecting Toby to talk. Why don't you organize a meeting with all the instructors and explain to them whats going on."

Spencer thought about it for the second. And then she gave Toby a small smile, as she got her phone out. After a minute she told Toby, "I'm going to the studio." She said before putting her phone away. She then attached her lips to his, to remind him how much she loves him. "I love you Toby."

"I love you Spencer." She smiled at him before walking out the door. When she arrived at the dance studio, she took a deep breath as she stood outside. She looked at the place that was now hers. Even thought this studio is her's now, it will ALWAYS hold Sara's legacy. She walked in the doors, and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in the waiting area. After about two minutes of sitting down, Antonia walked in. Antonia was one pf the younger instructors. Brandy, Corrina, Leticia, Jennifer, Chelsea, and Blythe walked in at different times shortly after.

"I'm glad you all could make it." Spencer started off with. "I have a very important announcement to make."

"Where's Sara?" Antonia asked confused.

A tear rolled down Spencer's eyes at the mention of her name. "That's part of what I want to talk about."

"What's going on?" Chelsea asked. "Why are you-"

"Just wait Chels." Brandy cut her off as she stood up with Spencer to rub her back.

"Sara's no longer with us." Spencer said slowly.

"WHAT!?" Everyone but Brandy and Spencer gasped.

"W-w-what do you mean she's no longer with us?" Leticia asked.

"Sara got into a really bad car accident." Spencer said.

"Well then, she's going to be ok. Right?" Antonia asked clueless.

"No." Brandy said. "She passed away a few hours ago. Spencer and I were...we were there."

"Oh my god." Jennifer cried out. Everyone was shocked, and tears started rolling down faces.

"Wait." Corinna said. "So what's going to happen to JDR?" She asked.

"Well." Spencer said. "I'm the new owner." She looked at Brandy and she returned a smile.

"Not by choice." Brandy finished for her. "Sara put the Will in her name. So now JDR is Spencer's."

"But I plan on keeping Sara's memory, and legacy."

"I-I can't believe she's gone." Chelsea said.

Blythe finally spoke for the first time. "Me either."

"Honestly I think nobody can." Jennifer said.

"Hey why don't we all go home, and get some sleep?" Spencer suggested.

"Sounds great." They all said unison causing themselves to laugh through their tears.

...

Spencer came home, and the first thing she said was, "Lets start planning."

"The wedding?" Toby replied. "But don't you want to-"

"What Toby? I don't want to wait anymore. Anything could happen, and if it does, I want you to be my husband. So lets get married in three months. Start planning now."

"Uhhh. Okay." Toby said as he reached for his laptop. One he opened it, he opened a new file in Microsoft Word. "Let's start with the guest list."

"Family and close friends." Spencer said quickly.

Toby was going through many names, when they heard a knock on the door.

Spencer opened it to reveal Alex. "ALEX!" She exclaimed.


	11. Be Careful!

"What're you doing here?" Spencer asked slightly confused.

"I uh... I'm taking you up on your invitation. May I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry." Spencer said before opening the door for her entrance.

"Hey Toby." Alex said smiling at Toby. Toby smiled back.

"So how long are you staying here for?" Spencer asked seeing the loads of bags she was carrying.

"I've decided to move out here. There's nothing for me in England. Plus I have a whole bunch of money saved up."

"Well where are you going to stay?"

"Thats what I wanted to ask..." She paused. "Do you think I could stay here?" Spencer gave her a concerned look. "I mean only for a little bit. Until I have my own place." Alex said after seeing Spencer's face.

Spencer flashed her a smile, and look at Toby asking the question with her eyes. He sent her a quick nod. Spencer looked back at Alex. "I hope you're ok with sleeping on the couch." She said.

"OH! Yay, chip chip cherio!" Alex said causing Spencer and Toby to laugh. Alex laughed along with them.

"Have you eaten?" Spencer asked.

"The peanuts the plane." Alex replied.

"So no." Spencer answered for her and they both chuckled. "What do you like to eat?"

"McDonalds." Alex said quickly.

"Perfect! There's one down the street. Toby can you do the list from here?" She asked.

"Of course. Go have fun." Toby replied. Spencer grabbed her coat and gave Toby a chaste kiss. "Love you." He said.

"Love you too." She replied.

Alex watched with envy, but she hid it, so they couldn't noticed. Who would've thought that what you see in the books and read in the movies could sometimes be true? She wanted to experience it. She wanted to know what it was like to have love.

Spencer and Alex were in the car chit-chatting. "So how's your boss doing? Did you see her?" Alex asked. Suddenly the car became silent with only a little sound of music in the background.

"Umm...no. She passed away a few hours ago." Spencer said with a voice full of sorrow.

"Awww I'm sorry." Alex said sympathetically. "I didn't mean to upset you, please forgive me."

No don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I have to get used to the fact that people come and go out and in of this world. It's going to be hard to go through, but I can handle it. Plus, I have Toby."

"You're so strong Spencer. I needed somebody like you a long time ago." Bye this time Spencer was parked in a parking spot. They got out the car, and walked to the entrance. The two twins were so busy in their conversation that they bumped into a short lady who dropped her phone.

"I'm so sorry." The twins said in unison as she picked up her phone.

"It's ok my case is..." When she looked up she made a face of recognition. "Oh. Hey Spencer." Then she looked a little to the left. "And Spencer..." She said confused. "Wait a second."

"Jane." Spencer said with a little chuckle. 

"Oh there you are." Jane replied.

"This is my twin sister Alex."

Jane held her hand out and shook Alex's. "Hi... nice to meet you."

"You too." Alex said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin? From England." Jane asked emphasizing the word England.

"Because I didn't met her until last week." Spencer replied.

"Ohhhh ok."

"Well how's your phone?" Spencer asked.

"Oh its ok. I have a life proof case on it." Spencer nodded. "But my Abuela(grandma) is watching Mateo and I had to come here real quick to get some food for us. So I kinda have to go..."

"Oh yea don't worry about it." Spencer said.

"¿Que tan bien le conoces?" Jane quickly asked.

"Un poco..¿Por que?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Ten cuidado." Jane said with a stern look. "I'll see you tomorrow at class". She looked at Alex. "It was nice meeting you." Jane said before looking Spencer in the eye with a serious look. "Byeeeeeee."

Spencer laughed nervously. "Hasta mañana."

When the twins entered McDonalds Alex asked uncomfortably, "What did she say?"

"Huh" Spencer replied.

"In Spanish."

"Oh. She just said that you were beautiful. Something she'd never imagine." Spencer quickly lied.

"Oh. Okay." Alex replied.

...

Later that night Spencer and Toby were laying in bed talking.

"Did you finish the list? Spencer asked.

"Yeah. Now we have to pick a place, anywhere you have in mind?"

"We could always go to the church. Its the cheapest. And the reception could be at JDR."

"That sounds great. I'll think about it. When do you want to get married?"

"December." Spencer said confidently.

"Wow Spence. Thats only three months away, we'll have so much to do."

"Please. I bet Hanna is secretly planning the wedding right now. Hers is next week, so she must be close to done with hers, which gives her enough time to plan ours." Spencer and Toby laughed. "So today I ran into Jane."

"Really? How is she?"

"She's fine. She met Alex."

"And what did she think?" Toby said sensing the tension in Spencer's voice.

"Well she talked to me in Spanish. She asked me how well I knew Alex and I said a little. Then she told me to be careful." Spencer said sounding confused.

"Why did she say that?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to ask her tomorrow at the studio."

"Good idea."

...

The next day, Spencer was tying her shoes, when Jane walked in. Today was the day when Sara usually did her 90 minute class, and Spencer was usually there to visit while Sara taught.

"Hey Spencer. Where's Sara isn't this her class?"

"Ohhh you don't know." Spencer said, her expression changing to sadness.

"Whats wrong?"

"Sara doesn't work here anymore."

"Why not?" Jane asked. "I thought she owned the place."

"Well. Actually, I do." The confusion Jane showed on her face made Spencer let out a chuckle. "She was in a tragic car accident a few days ago."

"Ohhh. Spencer I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No don't worry about it." Spencer sniffled. "People come and go. You know, like Toby's mom. He can do it, so can I."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jane said hugging Spencer.

"Thanks." She replied then took a deep breath. "So after last night I've been wanting to talk to you. Why did you tell me to be careful about Alex?"

"Because. I know a pair of twins. They met each other in their late twenties for the first time. One deceived the other. Plenty of times. And it effected my family, and I don't want anything bad happening to you and Toby."

"Ok. I'll keep a look out, but I don't think anything is wrong with Alex she's-

"Spencer." Jane gave a stern look. "Thats what they all say."

"Sorry. Thanks for looking out for me, I'll be careful."

"Good. Ahora, vamos bailar."

Spencer rolled her tongue, causing the two to laugh. That day, Hanna, Aria, Cece, and Emily joined the class. Jane and Emily knew each other, but it was Jane's first time meeting Hanna and Aria, and Spencer enjoyed the way her friends interacted with each other.

...

Meanwhile at the loft, Toby was making breakfast for Alex and himself. Before Spencer left, she told him to get to know Alex better. In the middle of Toby making eggs, Alex woke up, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She said.

"Hi." Toby replied. "I'm glad you're up." This caused Alex to smile, thinking Toby wanted to profess his love for her, but that ended when Toby finished what he was saying. "Do you like cheese with your eggs?" Alex dropped her smile, and simply said "yes" followed by her explaining she was going to take a shower.

"Ok. Breakfast will be ready in ten."

The shower was upstairs next to Spencer and Toby's room, so Alex decided this was good time to snoop around in their stuff. After about four minutes of not finding anything, Alex finally decided to take her shower.

...

She came downstairs with heavy makeup, and "sexy" clothes as if she were going to the club. She mainly did that to impress Toby, but she didn't know that Toby preferred a more natural look. He had almost mistaken Alex for Spencer because of the resemblance, and the way she walked down the stairs, but then realized Spencer only looks like that before partying.

"So, how was your shower?" Toby asked as he handed Alex her plate.

"Great. The water pressure was perfect. I could've stayed in there for hours." Alex tried to say in a seducing voice as she sat down.

Toby didn't seem to notice so he just replied with, "Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Alex took a bite of her eggs, and she was surprised with how good it tasted. So Toby was handsome, and a good cook. "Oh my gosh."

Toby looked up with a worried expression. "Whats wrong? Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, they're the best eggs I've ever had. How do you get them to taste so good?"

"Its a secret ingredient my mom passed down to me, and the only person who knows is Spencer, so if I told you, it would ruin the secret." Toby laughed.

"Oh Toby, you can trust me."

"Trust you for what?" Spencer said as she closed the door behind her.

"To know the secret ingredient for the eggs." Toby replied with a smile.

"Ohhhh...Yeah, thats a good one." Spencer replied as she hung her coat up on the rack.

Alex just smiled as she ate her breakfast, and stole glances at Toby, while Toby focused on Spencer.

"How was class?" Toby asked.

"It was good. Jane met Cece, Hanna, and Aria for the firs time. She and Emily already knew each other."

"Yeah, we were the great trio." Spencer chuckled a little. "Babe did you eat?" Toby asked.

"I had a breakfast bar."

"There's some food left over, do you want some?"

"Sure." Spencer said before walking to the kitchen.

"Wow, wow, wow, where are you going?" Toby asked sarcastically as he reached and grabbed Spencer's hand.

"To make a plate. You just told me I could."

"No, I asked if you wanted some. I'll make the plate for you, have a seat." Toby stood up.

"Well excuse me." Spencer said matter-factly. She reached up to meet Toby's lips with hers, in a passionate kiss. It felt like they hadn't had a moment like this in a while, and it was refreshing. After a while, Alex got a little tired of seeing these two so intimate, so she drank her orange juice and coughed a little.

"Let me go make that plate." Toby said, and they all laughed. There was a knock on the door, and Spencer went to get it.

"Hi Spencer."

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" She asked slightly confused closing the door a little so he couldn't see Alex.

"Well, I was Sara's lawyer for the WILL, and I need you to sign some papers, so that Just Dance Rosewood is officially your's."

"Ok." Spencer said as she flipped her hair and waited for her dad to take the information and pens out his briefcase.

"Uhh...may I come in?" Peter asked,

"Oh...um... yeah." Spencer widened the door and Peter's mouth dropped.

"Is that–is–is–is–that-"

"Yes, that's Alex." Spencer said pulling her father into the apartment, and closing the door behind him.

"Alex, there's someone I think you should meet." Spencer took a deep breath. "This, is Peter... your father."

Alex stood up fast, with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh. You're handsomer than I dreamed." Finally tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can I have a hug?" Peter barely understood her, but gave her a hug anyways.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you." Peter said inside her hair.

Alex sniffed, and unwrapped her arms from around her father. She simply returned a smile at him. "Well, I'm going to let you two get to work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... right. But umm... we should get lunch or dinner sometime soon. So we can get to know each other better."

"Yeah, definitely. I'm going to finish my breakfast." Alex said sitting back down. Peter returned a nod.

"Why don't we go work in Toby's office? You okay with that Toby?" Spencer asked looking at Toby.

"Yeah, no problem." Toby replied.

"Ok, lets go." Spencer said walking into a room on the side of the living room, and closing the door.

...

"So I called the church earlier today." Toby started. "And their available dates are December 9th and the 16th."

"Lets do the 9th, that way we can get married quicker-" Spencer was cut off by her phone ringing. "Hanna." She said lifting her phone up. She's probably calling to plan out honeymoon." Spencer said with a chuckle before answering. "Hey Han. What's up?"

"I just wanted you to know, that as your made of honor, I am going to plan your honeymoon, like you planned mine." Spencer asked Hanna to be her maid of honor after the class that took place that morning.

"Ok. Make yourself happy." Spencer replied.

"Alright. Bye." Spencer put her phone down and looked at Toby with a smile. "I was right. She's planning our honeymoon."

"Alright. Now lets make 'Save the Date' cards." Toby suggested.

"Lets eat first. How about we go to Fridays?"

"Yeah sure."

...

"So Alex," Spencer took a sip of her wine. "Are you interested in any men yet?"

So many butterflies flew into Alex's stomach at that moment, and she was caught off guard. "Well, there's this one guy." She replied. "But he's umm..." She had to think of how to word it. "Unavailable I guess."

"Is he American orrrrr..."

"Oh, he's American. I think." And they all laughed. _ **Aww, his laugh is so adorable**_ _._ Alex thought.

 **Soooo, I'm getting a little better at updating lol...but yeah, review, and tell me what you think of the story.**


	12. Suspicious

The day of Hanna and Caleb's wedding finally arrived. Hanna was currently running around making sure everything was okay, while Spencer promised to handle everything. Caleb was worried about Hanna being stressed, and Toby had to calm him down.

Spencer, Cece, and Aria were the bridesmaids, while Toby, Ezra, and Jason were the groomsmen. Spencer had asked for an extra invitation so Alex could come and wouldn't be left at the loft by herself.

"Hanna! Calm down, everything is fine." Cece said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" Hanna fired back.

"Okay, that's enough, where's Spencer?" Aria asked.

"Right here." Spencer said as she walked in with a clipboard in hand. "Hanna everything is fine. No need to worry."

Hanna took a deep breath. "You're right. Sorry Cece."

Cece let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok, we need to start walking out in a minute and a half." Spencer said as she lined the girls up in order. "Caleb and the priest are already at the alter." Spencer went to the room next to them bringing in the men in line next to the girls. "Ok lets goooo." Spencer said in a singsong voice as she linked her arm with Toby's.

"You look lovely." Toby whispered as they walked down the isle.

"And you look sexy." Spencer replied. "As usual."

After all the bridesmaids and groomsmen went to their respected places, Hanna came walking out, with a bright smile on her face. She and her father didn't have the best relationship, so he didn't walk her down the isle. Caleb smiled as he saw the love of his life walk down the isle, and tears dropped from both of their eyes.

Once Hanna finally reached the alter, the priest began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Hanna and Caleb in marriage." The priest smiled at Hanna and Caleb. "These individuals have prepared a few words for each other." Then he handed Caleb the mic. Next he handed Hanna the mic, and finished off his speech. "If anyone has a reason these two shall not commit their life together, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Nobody spoke, it was all smiles. "Hanna, and Caleb, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." And with that, the two kissed.

...

 _Wobble Baby, Wobble Baby, Wobble Baby, Wobble, Ayeee_

Everyone was currently at the reception dancing to the wobble and many other songs, and had already eaten and said their speeches. So now, they were either tipsy, or drunk, including Alex. All Spencer needed was three drinks, and she was already out of it.

"Do you want to dance?" A drunk Alex asked Toby.

"I think you're talking to the wrong person." Toby replied finishing his cake.

"You're Toby Cavanaugh..." Alex drifted off lifting sitting in Toby's lap. "I would recognize your sexy body anywhere." She finished off bringing her face closer to Toby' pushed her off of him and got up to move his cake.

"Look Alex, I have a girlfriend, your sister, and I love her. I won't do anything with you." Toby said sitting in another seat.

"Uhhhh." Alex groaned walking to the bar for another four shots.

For the rest of the night, Alex was all up on Toby trying to get him to dance with her without Spencer noticing. Each time Toby declined, and continued to dance with Spencer.

"Tobyyyyyyyy." Spencer whispered in Toby's ear.

"Yeah babe." Toby replied holding up his un-steady girlfriend.

"Everyones leaving. My feet hurt. I'm tireeedddddd. I want to go hoooome." Spencer complained.

"Ok. I'll go tell Hanna and Caleb bye, then I'll order an Uber."

"Okaaaaayyyy." Spencer replied before she walked to Alex, barely walking in a straight line, limping as she goes. "Aleeeeeex."

"Spenceeeerrrrrrr." Alex replied before downing a shot of her drink.

"Its time to goooo. Toby..." Spencer took a moment to catch her breath. "is ordering an uberrr. God, I love Ubers."

"What is an uber?" Alex questioned.

"Ohhh yeahhhh...You're from the U.K."

"Ok Spencer, it's time to go." Toby said walking up behind Spencer, to hold her back, and walk her to the uber. "Come on Alex."

...

Nobody was sober. Toby was able to understand a little of what was going on, but he could barely hold Spencer up. Alex was just as drunk as Spencer, and didn't understand at all what was going on.

When they got to the house, Toby took Spencer directly upstairs.

"Toby." Spencer said as Toby laid her down.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I..." She yawned. "I love you." Spencer's eyes started to close.

"I love you too." Toby nodded with a smile before leaning in to give her a kiss on her forehead. "Now get some rest. I'll have some aspirin ready for you when you wake up."

"You're the best." She replied drifting off to sleep.

Toby walked downstairs to see Alex downing more alcohol. "I think its time for you to go to sleep too."

"Whyyyy." Alex replied as she tripped trying to walk over to Toby, who caught her before she fell. "Awww you care about me enough to catch me." Alex said as she rested her hand on Toby's chest. "Are those abs I feel?" She once again spoke rubbing her hands up and down his biceps.

Toby felt uncomfortable, so he moved her hand. "We can't do this." He said laying her down on the couch.

"Yes we can." Alex replied pulling Toby's collar down so his lips could meet hers. At that moment, the alcohol caught up with Toby, so he kissed her back, mistaking her for Spencer. It didn't take long for Alex to take off both of their clothes when Toby realized something.

"Spence, don't you wanna wait until we're married?"

"When did I say that?" Alex said confused, but still continuing to kiss him.

Suddenly, Toby sat up straight to put his clothes back on, because he realized he was about to have sex with Spencer's twin sister.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked standing up.

"Upstairs, to comfort my girlfriend which I love very much."

"Ugh." Alex muttered under her breath, but laying down to sleep anyways.

When Toby walked into his room, he just stood there for a second to look at her. His girlfriend was beautiful, loyal, and everything he could ask for, and he cheated on her. It wasn't intentional, it just happened. Then he wondered if he should tell her. What would she do? How would she react? But he did know that honesty is the best policy, so he was going to tell her exactly what happened.

...

"Tobyyyy." Spencer moaned as she opened her eyes. Toby had already set medicine on her nightstand, so he got up to give it to her.

"Thanks." Spencer said.

"Before you get up, I need to talk to you." Toby said before taking a deep breath. Spencer sat up slowly giving Toby her attention. "I think we should re-think Alex staying here with us."

Spencer's face went from pleasant to surprised. "What is there to re-think?"

"Last night, at Hanna and Caleb's wedding, Alex was all over me trying to dance with me and kiss me. After I laid you down to sleep, Alex tried to have sex with me."

Spencer's faced then turned serious. "Toby I have a headache, now isn't the time to play games." She said getting out the bed.

"No! I'm not playing. I'm serious." Toby said.

Spencer just crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "Look, we were all drunk last night. Maybe you just imagined it. I have to go to class soon." She went to get her towel to shower.

"Maybe Spencer? I didn't imagine it. I wasn't as drunk as you two." Toby said as he got up to make the bed.

"Okay. Well if it did happen, its probably because she was drunk. Anyone would want to have sex with your sexy body to be honest." She said walking closer to him. "There's no need to kick her out. But if she tries anything else, then we'll re-think her staying here. Okay?"

Toby inhaled deeply, but nodded anyway. Spencer smiled at him and caressed his chin with her thumb, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Then she left to take a shower, leaving Toby there to make the bed.

...

While Spencer was teaching her class, and Toby was at work, Alex decided to go on her computer and look around for abandoned houses. Once she found the perfect one, she hailed a cab and took it there, since it was only five minutes away. She took a good look at it, and realized it held the potential to do the job she wanted it to do. She widened her lips to an evil smile, slowly.

...

After Spencer's class, she decided to go to the brew and get some coffee for herself and Alex since Toby was at work. When she was there, she ran into her brother and Cece.

"Hi Spencer." The couple said in unison.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Spencer replied after swallowing her coffee.

"Nothing. We just came here for a coffee date." Jason said.

"Oh well let me let you guys have your date, and ill get-"

"Wait Spencer." Cece said. "Jason has something to tell you." Jason flashed Cece a face with wide eyes showing uncomfortableness. **(Is that a word?)**

"Umm... Spencer how's your day?" Jason asked.

"What's going on?" Spencer replied looking back and forth at the two. Cece just looked at Jason taking a sip of her coffee.

"Spill the tea." Cece said.

Jason took a deep breath. "Yesterday at Hanna and Caleb's wedding..." He paused to take a look at Cece, who returned a reassuring nod. "I kept an eye on Alex. Since she's my sister and I had just met her for the first time. But um..." He once again looked back at Cece. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jason saw Alex touching all up on Toby, trying to kiss him and get inside his pants." Cece said.

Spencer just stood there with wide eyes. "Look, Toby already told me this, and we already agreed that if she tries anything else, then we will re-think her staying with us."

"Are you sure Spence, because she was really desperate, and Toby just kept declining." Jason said.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well then keep an eye on her." Cece said.

"Okay. Bye, enjoy your date." With that, she went upstairs.

...

"Hello Spencer." Alex said with her British accent.

"Hi Alex." Spencer said locking the door. "Did you have fun at the wedding last night?"

"Umm...well I don't remember half of it, so I probably did."

"Me either." And they both laughed. "Hey, do you want to do something today?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. We could go to the movies."

"That sounds like a move."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower then I'll be ready to go."

"You shower a lot." Alex laughed.

"I sweat a lot when I work out. It's not my fault." She laughed as she went upstairs.

...

While Spencer and Alex were at the movies, Toby was on his lunch break. So, he decided to do a little research on Alex. He saw that she was a straight A student, and had multiple scholarships to different colleges. She dropped out her second year of college. Toby found this weird. She was smart, but threw her career away to work at a bar? Something was up, and he was going to find it out.

...

"I found a house." Alex said while Spencer drove.

"Really? A house? Like single family?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I have plenty of money saved up, and I'm still looking for a job but the house isn't that big, and it fits my budget. I can move in next week."

"Well that's great. Will you need help moving in?" Spencer asked.

"No, no, I only have four big suitcases, I can do it."

"Okay."

...

 **Later That Night**

Toby walked in the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Spencer, we need to talk." He said.

"Yeah. We do. Alex found a house, and she's moving out next week. Which means you don't have to worry about her touching up on you anymore."

"Really!?" Toby chanted.

Spencer looked at him with her head tilted down and a slight smile. "Yeaaaah."

"That's great."

"But what did you want to talk about so bad that you locked the door behind you?"

"Alex is smart."

"Huh?"

"She was a straight A student in all her years of school. She was offered many scholarships to go to many great amazing colleges."

"Sooo then why was she working at a bar?" Spencer asked confused.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. She dropped out her second year of college, basically throwing her career away."

"Wait, how did you find all this out?"

"Research."

"Why did you research her?"

"Because somethings off. And now that you say she's already moving into a house. We've never even heard her talk about searching for a house yet. Don't you find that odd?"

"Maybe she's just a personal person."

"No." Toby said. "There's more to her than she's letting on."

"Toby. I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

"Me too. Today's been a long day." He leaned in to kiss Spencer slowly, but passionately.

...

 **Two Weeks Later...**

Alex: _Hey Spencer! Do you want to meet up for lunch at the grille tomorrow 3?_

Spencer: _Sure, it doesn't sound like a problem._

Alex: _Okay great, see you there!_

Spencer: _Alrighty :)_

 **After the Check Is Payed**

"How's your new place?" Spencer asked.

"It's nice and comfy. Pretty great."

"That sounds good. Can I see it?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

Spencer drove Alex to her house since she still didn't have a car or license. "You must be very well known, I was going grocery shopping and ten people walked up to me and said hi Spencer." Alex said.

"Haha, yeah Rosewood is a small town, and my friends and I went through something when we were younger so now everyone kind of knows us."

"Really?" Alex found this interesting. "What did you go through, if you don't mind me asking."

"My friends and I were stalked, accused of murder plenty of times, and then kidnapped for a month." She said to sum it all up. "Is this it here?" She asked looking at the house with a driveway for one car.

"Yes."

Alex let Spencer walk in first, telling her to take her shoes off. Spencer left her purse and phone on the kitchen island.

"You have a basement?" Spencer asked looking at the open door with stairs leading down.

"Yeah, lets go check it out." Once again, Spencer went first and Alex followed.

"Wow, its really um, dark down here." Spencer said feeling uncomfortable, then she heard the door shut, causing her to turn around fast. "Alex!" She screamed.


	13. Acting Different

"Alex!" Spencer called for the tenth time.

"Hello Spencer." She heard from behind her, causing her to turn around to see a big image of Alex staring at her.

"Alex!" She screamed walking closer. Alex, what's going on?" Spencer asked nervously.

"You can't tell?" Alex evilly laughed. "Cleary, I'm taking over your life."

"WHAT!?"Spencer screamed. "Please tell me this is a joke Alex."

"I'm afraid not." Alex said smacking her teeth. "Oh yeah, sister, I'll be down there soon, you like garlic bread and tacos right?" Alex tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, your life is so lovely. A loyal, handsome, and caring fiancé. Two loving parents. Friends who are always there for you. But mostly the fiancé part." Alex evilly laughed. "I WANT IT ALL!" She screamed.

"Your insane! But you won't get away with this!" Spencer said.

"We'll see." And with that, the screen turned off.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Alex came down with a face mask on, a gun in one hand, and a plate in the other. Then she shot, causing Spencer to duck, but she felt no pain. Instead, she felt short breaths, then she was out.

While Spencer was unconscious, Alex took off her clothes, and dressed her in some white sweats. Then Alex chained her up to the bed, leaving a plate of garlic bread, three tacos, and water. Next, she left to change into the clothes she took off Spencer. Finally, since Spencer left her keys and purse on the table, Alex left to go home, or to her new home.

...

Spencer opened her eyes slowly, to reveal a lightly dimmed small room. In front of her was some food and water, and as she looked around, the memories of earlier had came back to her. She began to cry, because she always ended up in situations like this. Everyone always told her to be careful, and she thought she had it under control, but she didn't. She also didn't want to believe Alex was that evil "wanna be" twin sister, because she wanted it to work. But of course, it didn't, and Alex took the one thing in the world that mattered most to her. Toby. Oh, Toby, she should've listened to Toby.

...

Alex opened the door to the loft using Spencer's keys. It seemed that Toby wasn't home, so she walked into Toby's office, due to the fact she never actually got a good look. Then she saw a note on his desk,

 ** _Hey Spence, I'm guessing your in here to watch The Walking Dead on Netflix on my computer, so I just wanted to write you a note letting you know that I went to run some quick errands :-)_**

 ** _Love,Toby 3_**

 _What a good boyfriend._ Alex thought, suddenly Spencer's phone rang. The caller ID showed Jane, who she met at McDonalds.

She answered the phone. "Hello." She said, forgetting about her British accent.

"Spencer?" Jane said, noticing she sounded weird. "You okay?"

"Hey Jane, yeah!" Alex said correcting her accent. "I just had to yawn real quick, but what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Six Flags in Maryland tomorrow?" Jane asked.

"Six Flags?" Alex wondered what that was. "Tomorrow?"

"Or Saturday. Its just that my best friend and I were gonna go, but she had a family emergency. So I thought what the heck? I really wanna go on rides!"

"Yeah, I'll have to check and make sure Toby doesn't have anything planned, but what time?"

"Can I pick you up at seven thirty? Its a two hour drive."

"Yeah, how much money should I bring?"

"I thought you had a season pass?" Jane questioned.

"I do?" Then she remembered seeing it in Spencer's wallet. "I do! I just meant for food and stuff."

"I don't know, like thirty?" Jane found this odd, but just let it slip her mind.

"I'll bring forty." Alex said looking through her sister's wallet. At that moment, Toby walked in.

"Great! See you at seven thirty!"

"Okay. Bye Jane."

"Hey babe." Toby said putting groceries on the counter. "That was Jane?"

"Yeah, we're going to Six Flags tomorrow, unless you have something planned?"

"Nope. Nothing, while you're gone, I'll probably gamble with the boys."

Alex didn't know who "the boys" were but said okay anyways.

"How was your lunch with Alex?" He asked.

"Huh?" Toby gave her a questioning look. "OHHHHH." She said. "Yeah it was good."

"Good. Hey, I was thinking, lets go bowling."

"Ohh yeah! That sounds fun. Lets go!"

...

Alex and Toby went skating. Alex lost, which Toby found weird because Spencer was usually amazing at bowling. And Toby even found it weird at how clingy and affectionate Spencer was. She never kissed him as much. He didn't feel the spark flow through his body that usually did. He also noticed that she smelt different. Not in a bad way, just different.

Toby and "Spencer" were riding in the car back to the loft. "Are you okay Spence?" Toby asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why would you ask that?" Alex replied.

"Because, you're acting different."

"I think I'm just tired, I need to take a nap."

...

After Alex woke up from her nap, she decided to go check up on Spencer.

"I'm going to do my evening run." She told Toby.

"Evening run?" Toby looked at her weirdly. "Since when do you run?"

"Since now." She said looking in drawers for workout clothes. "Man, where are my workout clothes."

"Umm... the bottom right drawer." Toby said.

"Oh yeah, duh."

...

Spencer was sleeping when she was woken up by hearing her name. "SPENCEEEERRR." Alex called while she sat in the chair across from her. Spencer tried to jump up onto Alex when she landed head first on the ground, because her foot was cuffed to the bed.

"Oh, beautiful sister, how was your nap?" Spencer just sat there looking at Alex with discuss. "Well, I'll tell you how my life is going! Today Toby and I went on a date, and I'm going with Jane to Six Flags tomorrow." Spencer low-key knew that Jane would figure out something was up, because she already had suspicions of Alex.

"You won't get away with this." Spencer said.

"Oh, would you stop saying that! I already have."

"Alex, we aren't the same person! You don't even know or understand half of my life."

"Who said I can't learn?"

...

Meanwhile at the loft, Toby decided to give Jane a call, since Spencer had mentioned Six Flags earlier.

"Hello?" Jane questioned on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Jane, it's Toby. How are you?"

"I'm good. What's up?"

"Well, Spencer mentioned the you two are going to Six Flags in Maryland tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm getting her at seven thirty."

"I know. But she's been acting a little weird today."

"If your asking me if she's pregnant, then–"

"No Jane, that's not what I'm saying. I mean it's her, her personality is just different, as if she's someone else." Hearing this, Jane put two and two together on what was going on, but just kept it to herself.

"Ok. I will. By the way, how's Alex?"

"I heard she's doing good. She moved out last week and Spencer had breakfast with her this morning."

"Interesting. Okay, bye Toby."

"Bye."

At that moment, Alex walked in. She had just gave Spencer two days worth of food, and untied her so she could walk to the kitchen that was in the basement.

"Hey baby." Alex said as she closed the door.

"Hey." Spencer never called Toby "baby" it was either bae or love. "It's pretty late, you should get to bed so you can be ready for tomorrow morning with Jane."

"You're right. I'll go shower. When are you coming up?"

"When I finish a few things for work."

"Okay." Alex pecked Toby's lips. She just adored his soft lips, and how good of a kisser he was.

...

Toby lied down, rapping his arm around "Spencer" to spoon her.

Alex turned around to face him and put her thumb in his chin dimple. "Toby. Did you know that you're the best fiancé?"

Toby smiled, and leaned in to kiss her. "And you're the best soul mate." Alex leaned in this time, soon things got steamy, that was until the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Toby said.

"Let's go see." Alex said as she grabbed Toby's hand to get out the bed.

Alex opened the door to reveal a familiar face. A face she knew too well, but how did he know she was here?

"Wren? What are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"I'm here for Spencer, I was just unpacking some stuff and I found this necklace. I remember that your Nana gave this to you before you died, and its really important to you."

"Oh. Thanks Wren."

"Since I'm here, I just wanted to say congrats on the engagement, I'm really happy you found love, and made me a better man."

"Aww, thanks." Alex had no idea what Wren was talking about. "Is it okay if I talk to Wren outside for a second Toby?"

"Go ahead." Toby said. "I'll be upstairs."

"Okay." Once Alex closed the door behind her, she said "Wren it's me." In her British accent.

Wren's eyes widened, "Alex?" He said. "Why are you with Toby?"

"You can't tell anybody this, and I know you won't. Because I will expose you for what happened in England." Wren nodded. "I'm taking over her life. She's living in the basement of my house."

"Oh Alex, why would you do that?"

"Because she has everything I've ever wanted, I'm doing a good job."

"But Alex, didn't what happen in England teach you a lesson about not minding your business and just being YOU." Wren said as he emphasized the 'you'.

"Wren, shut up, and don't come back here again. Do you understand?"

"Okay Alex, but you won't get away with this." Wren said as he walked away. He honestly did care for Spencer, even though he missed her.


	14. Don't Be So Stupid Alex

Alex was really getting irritated by everyone saying she wouldn't get away with it. And why did Wren have to bring up what happened in London? That was a whole year ago, and she's past that and moved on. She was disturbed by Spencer's phone going off to signal that it was six-thirty.

Alex started getting ready, trying to wear an outfit Spencer would usually wear. Spencer liked to dress sexy, but not too much. Her closet had so many clothes that Alex could die for! But Alex had to be careful on how much makeup she put on, because it would be weird if she went to an amusement park with a full, heavy, "beat face".

Once she was done dressing and styling herself like Spencer, Alex walked into the bedroom and examined Toby. She didn't understand how Spencer slept next to him, while he had no shirt on, and was still a virgin. After she realized she was being creepy, she decided to peck Toby on the cheek, and right as she did it, a horn honked outside.

She looked out the window to see a car waiting there, which she assumed was Jane since it was seven-thirty. She left the loft, and saw Jane through the car window once she was outside.

"Hola!" Alex said as she sat in the passenger seat, but she made it sound "Americanized".

"Buenos días, pero chica you need to work on that accent. It was perfect last time." Jane wasn't oblivious to what was going on. The reason she didn't say anything to Toby was because she didn't want him acting different, which would make things worst.

"Yeah, I think its just early mornings."

"Well girl you better wake up, because we have a long day ahead of us!" Jane exclaimed, following that statement with a "whoooo".

Alex clapped her hands and cheered with her.

On the way to Six Flags, Jane put on a few songs that Spencer usually danced to when she taught her Zumba classes, and Alex didn't know any of them. That was because most of the songs were either in Spanish or a Soca, and Alex only knew songs played in the British bar.

"Girl, whenever you dance to this song, you're performing a concert!" Jane exclaimed. "Is everything okay?"

At this moment, it all clicked to Alex how difficult this would be. She had forgotten all about Spencer's classes! She hadn't realized how fun of a person Spencer actually was, and she didn't have everything together. Even knowing this, she still wanted to continue. The one thing the really wanter, was Toby.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Toby and I just went to bed late last night."

"Oh, well that's none of my business." Jane said frowning.

"Oh no, no, no, not doing that." The two laughed.

"Well go ahead and take a nap girl, I'll wake you up when we get there." Jane offered.

...

"Okay girl, wake up!" Jane said.

Alex was awoken, and regaining consciousness, so she began speaking, but in a British accent. "Are we here already." Jane knew Alex was playing as Spencer, but she didn't realize Alex would be so stupid. Though she acted as if Alex spoke with an American accent.

"Yup." Jane replied. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Alex said as she applied some lip gloss to her lips.

Jane got out the car, and realized that Alex had brought a big purse. She laughed, "You know you don't need that big purse right? All you need is money."

Alex laughed along with her, "True" she said as she put the purse back in the car, and took the money out of it.

"Lets go have some fun!" Jane cheered as they walked towards the park entrance.

...

Throughout the day, Jane carefully observed Alex. This observation gave her the clarification she needed to make sure that Spencer wasn't Spencer. Even on some rides when Alex screamed, her accent wasn't good. When Jane tried to talk to her in Spanish, Alex kindly dismissed it.

"Today was fun, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem girl!" With that, Alex walked up the stairs and into the loft. Jane then drove away to she and Rafael's house as fast as possible.

"Babe!" She exclaimed, which got Rafael's attention. "Something is going on."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Remember how I told you about how Spencer had a twin sister? Well I thought that her twin was trying to take over her life, and after today, I'm pretty sure. We need to do something!" Rafael was surprised at what his wife had just said.

"Um, have you talked to Toby, has he talked to you?" He questioned.

"He told me something was off about her, and he asked me to keep an eye on her."

"Well it's good he noticed, now we need to call him."

"Yes, you're right." Jane called Toby.

"Hello?" Toby said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey. Toby? Where's Spencer?"

"Oh she just went downstairs to get some coffee before she makes a quick trip to the Zumba studio to watch a class."

"Oh Toby."Jane whined. "Spencer isn't Spencer. It's Alex."

"Wait what? How do you-"

"I just do." He was cut off by Jane. "You need to follow her, because the studio isn't even open this late. Share your location with me. Me and Raf will follow you."

"Okay, okay I'm leaving now." Toby said as he shared his location and walked out the door. He left out just in time. Because Alex was just getting in the car. And Toby got into his truck a few seconds after she pulled out the driveway.

Meanwhile at the Solano house, Rafael got his gun, and then he and Jane left the house, following Toby.

...

Spencer didn't have a chain on, because Alex took it off so she could eat. She was thankful for Alex's dumbness, because one thing Alex didn't know was that she could pick locks. Alex hadn't noticed that Spencer had a bobby pin in her hair, which made it easier to pick the lock on the door.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw Alex standing there. Alex was startled, which gave Spencer time to throw a punch. This led to a fight.

As if on cue, Toby, Jane, and Rafael all pulled into the driveway, and ran into the house. There, they saw the two girls fighting. 

"STOP!" Rafael yelled as he held the gun up. Spencer and Alex let go of each other and faced the three with their hands up.

"Oh Toby!" Spencer cried.

"Shut up Alex." Alex said.

"You guys, its me, Spencer. You know me."

"You really believe what you're saying! You're crazy."

Toby slowly walked towards Alex, and then suddenly grabbed her hands and put them behind her back. "What's our favorite sing to dance to?" He asked.

Of course Alex didn't know the answer to this.

"Don't change." Spencer said slowly. "By Musiq Soulchild." She smiled at him. Alex just showed a face of pity as her body tensed. Toby's eyes watered as he stared at the love of his life.

Jane called the police while they were in the car, so they came in just in time.

"I told you, you wouldn't get away with it." Spencer told Alex.

"Oh shut up." Alex responded as she was dragged out.

Spencer ran to Toby's arms, feeling warm in his embrace. After a few seconds, she met his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

"How did you guys find me?" Spencer asked looking at Jane and Rafael.

"Toby texted me saying you were acting different, to keep an eye out, and I invited Alex to six flags. First she didn't know she had a season pass. Then she asked how much money to bring. Then she brought a big purse, and sometimes she messed up on her accent. She couldn't even speak Spanish. So we followed her here, and found you two." Jane smiled.

"Ahhhh gracias. Te amo mucho." Spencer said as she hugged Jane.

"What did she say?" Toby mouthed to Rafael.

"Thanks, I love you so much." Rafael mouthed back. The two laughed.

"And thanks too Rafael." Spencer said as she hugged him. "Now come on bae! I don't want to be here any longer."


	15. The Wedding Day

**3 Days Later**

Spencer, Jane, Rafael, and Toby were leaving the courthouse. It turned out Alex would be sent back to England, and banned from the U.S.

Spencer even asked Jane to become one of her bridesmaids, and Toby asked Rafael to become one of his groomsmen, because they saved Spencer's life. Finally, Spencer and Toby could get back to planning their wedding which would be next month.

Spencer and Toby were outside the door to their apartment when Spencer asked, "did you and Alex plan anything for the wedding?"

"Of course not." Toby replied. "I knew somethings were off, so I had to be careful. I only want to plan my wedding with one girl, and her name is Spencer Jill Hastings, soon to be Cavanaugh." He finished, " and I love you."

Tears were already falling down Spencer's eyes. She got on her tippy toes to meet her lips with Toby's. "I love you too." She said after they pulled away.

"Plus," Toby said as he put his hands around Spencer's waist, "we have almost everything figured out, so there's not really much to do." He said jokingly.

The couple laughed as Toby opened the door for them. "Well, I'm glad you guys found me in time for the my dress shopping tomorrow. I was worried you guys wouldn't find me."

"Spence, I told Jane I knew something was up, and to keep an eye on Alex when they went to six flags. Trust me, you are going to walk down that isle, she never was."

Toby saying this made Spencer feel comfortable. A sudden feeling of warmth washed over her as she flashed a goofy smile at Toby. "You're so cheesy." She said.

"Don't act like you don't like it!" Toby exclaimed.

"It can be annoying at times, but I wouldn't rather have anyone else be cheesy to me." She said as she rapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, look who's cheesy now." Toby lightly said in a seductive voice, as he rapped his arms around her waste to pull her closer.

"I love you, and I can't wait to marry you." She said as she inched closer to him, making her lips only a few centimeters away from his.

...

 **THE NIGHT BEFORE THE WEDDING**

It was the night before the wedding, and Spencer was freaking out. She was staying in a hotel room for the night with Hanna and Jane. The reason she wasn't at home was because it was known as bad luck for the bride to see the groom the night before.

Toby was staying in a hotel with his groomsmen, Rafael and one of his best friends named Donte. _**(I changed my mind about Caleb lol)**_ Donte was mixed with Black and Hispanic, Dominican to be specific, and had a fade with short curly hair at the top.

Toby was actually pretty calm, which Spencer assumed, because she knew him so well. Plus, she had talked to him on the phone a few times, and he always reassured her by saying, "Don't worry. Focus on us, be in the moment, not everyone else. If something goes run, we always have the maid of honor and the best man."

Every time she worried, she reminded herself of those very words. She went to bed early, so that she would be prepared for the day she married the love of her life.

...

"1-2-3" Hanna counted quietly.

"COCA DOODLE DOOO!" Hanna and Jane screamed in Spencer's ear. Spencer flew out the bed doing karate kicks. When she calmed down, her hair was all over the place, and she was huffing and puffing giving her brides maids the death stare. On the other hand, Jane and Hanna were hysterically laughing.

"Not. Funny." Spencer said clearly trying to hold her laugh in.

"AHHH, you looked like Kang Fu Panda." Jane said.

Spencer finally gave up and began laughing with them. "Okay guys, enough with the playing around. Its time to get ready. Karen and Tasha will be here in forty-five minutes to do our hair and makeup." She said as she checked her watch. "So lets all shower and get into our bathrobes."

"I'll go first!" Hanna screamed as she ran to the bathroom."

"Second." Jane said putting her index finger up.

"And that leaves me. I'll just call to make sure Toby is up."

"Alrighty."

Spencer picked up her phone and called Toby.

"Hello Spencer." She heard after three rings, but it wasn't Toby.

"Donte? Where's Toby?"

"He's in the shower, and he can't talk to you until the wedding."

"What? Why would he do that?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Trust me, he wants to, but he can't get sidetracked, we need to be at the wedding on time or you'll kill us." 

"I guess you're right." Spencer sighed.

"Of course I'm right, I can't remember a time I was wrong."

"Okay, goodbye, remember, 'don't get sidetracked.'" She said in a mocking voice. Then she hung up. By this time, Hanna was out the shower putting lotion on, and Jane was in. Finally it clicked to her, that she was getting married today.

"Oh my god." Spencer said with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth looking at Hanna.

"What?"

"OH MY GOD." Spencer finally smiled.

"WHAT!?" Hanna screamed.

"I'm getting married." Spencer said kind of goofy. Hanna just snarled and continued putting on scented lotion.

After two minutes, Jane was out the shower, and Spencer finally went in. When she went out the bathroom, she had a goofy grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" Hanna asked.

"I'm just excited because tonight, I can finally have sex with Toby."

"EWW." Hanna said.

"Been there, done that." Jane said patting Spencer's back.

"So you waited till you were married too?" Hanna asked Jane.

"Girl, I was a pregnant virgin. Then, I had to wait six weeks after I got married because my first husband got shot. When he died, I didn't have sex for another three years, then me and Rafael got together, and we didn't have sex until we got married." Jane explained.

"Wowww." Hanna said in amazement. "But how do you get pregnant if you–"

"I was accidentally artificially inseminated with Rafael's sperm."

"Oh." Hanna inhaled. Spencer just laughed. "Wait, how come this doesn't surprise you?" Hanna asked looking at Spencer.

"Oh trust me, it did. But I had time to take it all in, plus, there's more to the story." She explained.

"Wow." Was all Hanna could say. "I don't know what to say."

"It gives you that effect doesn't it!" Spencer smiled at Hanna. Everyone laughed, and then there was a knock on the door. Spencer opened it to reveal pair of twins. They were both black females with long curly hair and looked to be around the girls' age.

"IS THAT THE BRIDE TO BE!" The twins said in unison.

"TASHA AND KAREN!" Spencer exclaimed as she opened her arms wide to welcome them into a hug.

"Congrats girl, you about to be married." Tasha said.

"And thanks for inviting us." Karen added.

"Of course, it was no problem, you know I love you guys." Spencer said. Spencer knew Karen and Tasha from a few years earlier. They assisted in everyone's makeup and hair for every Just Dance Rosewood photoshoot. They even helped Spencer in some of her engagement photos. "These are my friends, Hanna and Jane. Hanna is the maid of honor, and Jane is my other bridesmaid."

"Hi." The twins said in unison.

"Hi." Jane and Hanna also said together.

"I'm Karen." Karen said.

"And I'm Tasha." Tasha finished.

"It's nice to meet you two." Jane said as Hanna smiled.

"Okay, lets get started on this hair and makeup!" Spencer interrupted.

...

 **Meanwhile In The Men's Hotel...**

"I'm trying to tell you, we should've had a bachelor party." Donte said as he shaved the sprouting hairs on his face.

"Let's not forget that I'm married, and Latinas are crazy when they're mad." Rafael said as he put gel in his hair.

"I just wouldn't do anything Spencer wouldn't feel comfortable about. I mean being at a strip club with a whole bunch of women, she wouldn't like the idea of that." Toby said as he freshened up his tie.

"So, I'm the only single one out of all of us." Donte concluded. The men laughed. "How you doing over there Cavanaugh?" Donte asked.

"I'm done." Toby replied as he smiled at himself in the mirror.

Donte and Rafael turned to study his suit. "Looking fresh!" Rafael exlaimed. "No homo." He finished.

"You do look nice Cavanaugh." Donte said. "So that means now me and Rafael need to et dressed."

"Yeah, because we have," Toby looked at his watch, "an hour and fifteen to get to the church. So vamonos chicos."

"Toby you said it wrong." Donte said. "Make the V sound like a B, and i'm not a 'chico', yo soy un hombre." He corrected.

"What did he say?" Toby asked Rafael, because he knew Jane spoke Spanish around her family.

"He said he's a man." Rafael told him.

"Ohh okay, well lets go. The church is ten minutes away from here."

The men left the hotel room in an orderly fashion.

 **Back In The Ladies Hotel**

"Done!" The ladies said as they turned Jane and Hanna around in their chairs to look into the mirror. "Now, we must work on the beautiful bride." Karen said.

"We have an hour left right?" Tasha asked Spencer.

"Thats when I want to leave." She confirmed.

"Okay." Tasha said. "Kare, we got fifty minutes, work on that hair."

"I gotcha Tee." Karen replied.

 **FIFTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"All done!" Karen squealed as the turned Spencer's chair around.

Spencer gasped as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her expression worried the twins.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" The twins asked in unison.

"No." All the girls, including Hanna, Jane, and the twins opened their mouths wide. "I love it!" Spencer finished. Everyone let out a breath after they heard her say that, and the twins put a hand on their heart at the same time. "Thank you guys so much." Spencer smiled.

"No problem, we'll see you at your wedding, go get married girl!" Tasha said.

"Yeah, you have you some fun." Karen followed as the twins left the room.

"Okay, let's go to the church so we can get you into the dress." Hanna said as she got her purse.

"Yeah, okay, let me just get my phone." Spencer said, and once she got it Hanna took it out of her hand and said, "I'll be taking that, you won't need it tonight. I promise, you'll get it back tomorrow before you leave."

"Fine." Spencer sighed.

Jane did her signature laugh(you know it if you watch JTV) and said "don't worry, you won't be wanting that phone tonight."

"Preach!" Hanna added.

"Okay, let's actually go." Spencer said. "I don't want to be late to my own wedding."

When they arrived at the church, they got out the car and hurried into the room that Spencer was supposed to put her dress on in. The ceremony started in twenty five minutes, and it took a good fifteen minutes to get everything on. Jane and Hanna changed into their brides maids dresses with the help of Spencer.

Meanwhile, in the room across the hall, they men were changing into their tuxedos. "I can't believe your getting married." Donte said patting Toby's shoulder.

"Me either." Toby agreed. "How much longer do we have?"

"We need to go out right about now." Rafael said looking at his watch.

"Okay. May the wedding begin." Toby said as he tightened his tie and walked out.


End file.
